Kya tumhe yaad hai
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: continuation of Mdmakh...*Edited chapter 13* plz read again to see important changes...
1. Chapter 1

**A. note** - Guys this is continuation of MDMAKH…hope u like this too...nd this will be combination of Meri sohni nd mdmakh….as I have taken some contents from Meri Sohni too…but don't worry u don't need to raise ur heartbeat for reading this…enjoy…

This chapter dedicated to all Abhrika lovers…love u lots…

**In Mumbai** -

Abhijeet and Tarika returning from Honeymoon and both are very happy and Tarika is smiling on her own…they landed at Mumbai airport…

**Abhi **- li jiye memsaab pahunch gaye Mumbai…

**Tarika **was happy before but she became sad when they came out of airport…

**Abhi **looking at her - kya hua Tarika…tum pareshaan lag rahi ho…

**Tarika** - nai Abhi wo…hamare chuttiyan khatam ho gyi na is liye…dn she realized what she says nd sudden changes the topic…

**Abhi** raising his eyebrows - achha…waise apko bahut jaldi thi wapis ane ki…aur ab memsaab udaas ho rahi hain…dn he goes close to her ear… kaho to phir wapis chale jaye Shimla…

**Tarika** blushed dn look at him to stop him- Abhiiiiii…

**Abhi** being serious - nai…nai wo main…Dr. Salunke se main baat kar loonga…keh doonga ke Dr. Tarika ka honeymoon se ane ka mann nai kar raha…koi baat nai…nd he trying to remove his mobile from his pocket…

**Tarika **- koi zaroorat nai hai …she speaks holding his hand…chaliye … nd he take his car…which he told Daya to park there 1 day earlier…

**Tarika** thinking - ye kya ho raha hai mujhe…kal tak main chahti thi ke jaldi se jaldi Mumbai pahunche…aur jab pahunch gaye hai to…mujhe kuch achha kyu nai lag raha…kal tak mera kaam hi mere liye sab kuch tha…lekin aaj mujhe apne aur Abhi ke rishte ke age wo bahut chota kyu lag raha hai…kyu ab main sirf Abhi ke saath akele rehna chahti hu… shayad Abhi theek keh raha tha…wo din saari zindagi meethi yaadon ki tarah saari umar yaad rahenge hame…kaash hum thode din aur ruk paate wahan…nd she took a sigh…

**Abhi** look at her nd place his hand on her shoulder - kya soch rahi ho jaan…

She place her head on his chest….Abhi feels very happy nd he kisses on her forehead - kuch nai Abhi…bas adhe ghante mein hum ghar pahunch jayenge na Abhi…nd she closes her eyes…

**Abhi** - haan jaan…aur phir se wahi bureau, wahi lab…wahi Dr. Salunke…dn he took a bigg sigh too…

Tarika smiles on hear this…but she speaks nothing…

**After 45 minutes** -

**Tarika** realizes something nd she opens her eyes…look around nd turn towards Abhi - Abhi…ye to highway hai…hum kidher a gaye?

Abhi looked at her dn smiles - Tarika zara is raaste ko yaad karo…nd she looks around again…jo tum chahti ho….wahi main bhi chahta hu… hamare honeymoon kuch der aur chale…

Tarika's face glow like 1000 watt bulb speaks in very happy tone - matlab…Abhi…

Abhi - haan Tarika…abhi hum ghar nai ja rahe…tumhe wahin leke ja raha hu yahan hum shaadi ke pehle gaye the (meri sohni)…aur ye package tumhare priye Dr. Salunke ki taraf se hai…unhone tumhe batane se mana kiya tha…

**Tarika** surprise - kya Salunke Sir…nd thinks - itna sochte hai wo mere liye…nd she speaks unintentionally - achha hai is baar Salunke Sir ne kiya Daya ne nai…koi gadbad to nai hogi…wahan tumhare wo Reeena….nd she stop there…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrow - tumhe ab tak yaad hai wo…

**Tarika** holding her ear - sorryyy…nd she hugs Abhi nd speaks in hesitation - Abhi…to….main wahi sab mehsoos karna chahti hu…us waqt mein aur ab mein fark…main mehssos karna chahti hu ke ab tum mere apne Abhi ho…

**Abhi** happy too - Mujhe to fark mehsoos ho raha hai jaan…tab maine khud tumhe apne seene se lagaya tha…aur aaj tum khud lipat gayi mujhse…bas music ki kami hai…Tarika blushes move back immediately nd hiding her smile…Abhi turn on the music.-

_**Song**__- __**tum jo mil gaye ho to ye lagta hai….ke jahaaaaan mil gya….**_

**Abhi **looking towards Tarika who was sitting away from him

_**Song continues**__- __**…baitho na door hamse dekho khafa na ho….**_

**Abhi **starts singing song with music…baitho na door hamse… and move his lt. arm towards Tarika shoulder…trying to move her close to his chest…

**Tarika (blushes again nd trying to move his hand from her shoulder) **-Abhi understands that Tarika is still feeling shy to be closed to him…

_**Song continues- kismet se mil gaye ho milke juda na ho…**_

**Abhi **- kitna khoobsurat gana hai ye Tarika…aur aaj to ye aur bhi khoobsoorat lag raha hai…

**Tarika **-haan Abhi…mujhe bhi aisa hi lag raha hai…

**Abhi smiles **- achha g….he speaks looking at her…

**Tarika smiles** - Abhi...tum bhi na…silence for 2 minutes…

_**Song (continues)**__**- ke zameen se bhi kabhi aasmaaan mil gya…**_

Abhi bring his face close to her face nd kiss on her lips lightly…she blushes nd turn her face downward_**…**_

_**Song (continues**__) __**- tum bhi the khoye khoye main bhi bhujha bujha…tha ajnabi zamana… apna koi na tha…..**_

Abhi smiles…dn they both were feelingas they r happiest person on earth…in each other's arms…

**Tarika** - kitni der mein pahunchenge Abhi…

**Abhi **- bas ek ghanta aur jaan….bahut thak gayi hogi tum na…

**Tarika **- nai Abhi…theek hu…nd she look outside…

_**Song (continue**__) __**- ik nayi zindagi ka nishaan mil gya….tum jo mil gaye ho to ye lagta hai ke jahaan mil gya….ek bhatke huae rahi ko… karvaan mil gya…**_

Tarika put his head on Abhi's shoulder and closes her eyes, after 45 minutes they reached at resort where Dr. Salunke arranges their Honeymoon…

They check in…staff welcomes them with Bouquet and they remember them that they r the same…

**Manager** - welcome back Sir…aapko yahan dekhkar bahut khushi hui hame…nd then he look at Tarika….apka pair theek hai madam ab…

Tarika look at Abhi nd feels bit embarrass - g…theek hai…Thanks…

Abhi smiles dn took keys from reception…

**Manager** - apka samaan apke room tak pahunch jata hai Sir abhi…

**Abhi** - thanks… nd they move towards their room…

**Tarika** - She was looking all over the lobby, stairs from where she fall down when she was watching Abhi nd Reena hiding behind the curtains…nd than run when Abhi nd Reena were coming outside…on realising all this she was smiling at her kiddish behaviour remembering all that nd hold Abhijeet's arm tightly…as she want to make sure that he is only hers now…nd no any Reena Sheena will snatch him from her now…

**Abhi **understand what she is thinking now nd he place his hand on her hand to make her more comfort - Tarika…kuch aur alag laga yahan tumhe aaj…

**Tarika** - aur kya Abhi…

**Abhi** showing her keys - aaj ke hi room ki keys hain hamare paas… aur aaj hum bhi ek hain…

**Tarika **blushes - haan Abhi…nd they stop in front of their room nd he open the room lock nd enter inside…

**Author's note** -

So guys…did u like this idea or not…plz tell me honestly…nd thanks for reading this and waiting for ur reviews…tc.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Resort** -

Abhi nd Tarika enters inside dn they get surprised to see lots bouquet in their room nd they look at each other dn smiles…

Abhi - ye Dr. Salunke ne to kamala kar diya….mujhe nai pata tha wo ye sab mere liye kar sakte hain? nd he remove his coat nd hung that on stand…ell boy place their luggage inside nd left after taking tip…

Tarika place her handbag nd mobile on side dn sat on chair…

Abhi - kya hua Tarika g…badi thaki thaki lag rahi hai aap….Abhi speaks going close to her dn give her hand…she smiles, hold his hand nd get up…

Abhi wrap his hands around her waist nd pulled her towards himself with jerk nd bring his face close to her ace…. she place hand on his chest dn keep little distance…

Tarika in low tone - Abhi wo…thak gyi hu main…

Abhi rub his finger on her cheek - to shower le lo jaan…saari thakawat utar jayegi…u will fell better…

Tarika - haan abhi leti hu…nd she freed her self from his arms…remove towel from luggage nd than move towards washroom…while Abhi fall on bed with remote in his hand nd turn on the TV…

Abhi thinking - Daya ko phone kar leta hu tab tak…dn he dialled Daya's number…

**In Mumbai** -

Daya lying on sofa with his face downward nd holding mobile in his hands….moving his legs carelessly - ye Abhi bhi na shaadi hote hi mujhe bhool gya…abhi tak phone nai kiya…..bas bol diya ke gaadi khadi kar do airport par…itna nai bol sakta tha ke gaadi leke a jana mil bhi loonga tujhse…kitna dil kar raha tha milne ka…lekin nai…sahab to ab apne honeymoon par hain...ab kya zaroorat hai meri…Biwi mil gyi ab dost ka kya kaam…nd he throw mobile on carpet carelessly nd at same time his phone rings…

Daya immediately get up - Abhi ka phone Abhi ka phone hoga zaroor…. nd he saw his name on screen nd his face glow like 100 watt bulb…nd he was about to pick the phone…but stops…itni jaldi nai uthaoga…karne do phone…nd he place cell on table nd sit there looking continuously on screen…dn finally phone stops to ring…

**In resort** -

Abhi thinking - ye Daya phone kyu nahi utha raha…theek to hai…kahin bimaar waigra na ho gya ho…phir try karta hu…dn he dials his number again…

Daya looking at phone - phir kar raha hai…chal utha le Daya…zyada bhav mat kha…uske paas bahut options hai…Bhabhi hai…lekin tere paas…tere paas sirf Abhi hai…nd he pick up the phone nd speaks as if he was very busy - hello….

Abhi in worried anger tone - Abe kahan tha….itna time kyu lagaya phone uthane mein…

Daya - haan Abhi…are kuch nai yaar…wo bas jhapki lag gyi…..pata nai chala tere phone ka…sorry yaar…achha tu abhi pahuncha kya… bata wahan sab kaise…

Abhi - yahan sab theek hai aur bahi thori der ho gyi aye huae…dn thinking - ye Daya itna thanda kyu bol raha hai aaj…kya ho gya ise….

Daya - are Abhi….kya soch raha hai tu…nd he hide his laugh…

Abhi - khana khaya…

Daya - Abhi tu jaanta hai khane ke maamle mein main kabhi laprawah nai hota…

Abhi laughs - haan pata hai beta kitna food conscious hai tu…chal so ja…lagta hai tera mood nai hai aaj baat karne ka…

Daya came to his normal awaaz nd tone - are nai nai boss….mera bahut mood hai baat karne ka…bolo bolo…main to kab se intezaar kar raha tha lekin tumne phone hi nai kiya…

Abhi smiles nd thinks - ab aya beta tu line par…tu kya samjhta hai kal hi mila hia mujhe jo tujhe jaanta nahin….

Daya continues - aur batao….kaisa chal raha hia tumhare honeymoon… kaho to ek do aur DVD bhijwa du…

Abhi looked at washroom nd speaks - apki bahut bahut meherbaani Daya g…koi zaroorat nai hai DVD ki…aap bas apna khyaal rakhiye….

Daya - jaisi apki marzi…

dn at same time Tarika came out of washroom in bathrobe wrapping her hairs in towel….

Abhi - chal Daya rakhta hu abhi….kal karuga dobara isi time par…

Daya - ok boss…karo enjoy tum…main kabaab mein haddi nai banta…bye nd he cut the phone…

Abhi move towards her…

Tarika stop him by signalling with her hand..

Tarika - Abhi stop there…

Abhi surprised on her behaviour looking around - k….kya hua Tarika… sab theek to hai…

Tarika smiles a bit - sab theek hai Abhi…main to bas dekh rahi thi…ab bhi tum meri baat maante ho ya nahin…nd she sat in front of mirror…dn start to comb her hairs…

Abhi - oh ho to ye baat hai…agi hum to saari umar apki baat manage… aap keh kar to dekhiye…dn he hugged her from behind…wrapping his arms around her…nd kiss on her cheek…

Tarika place her hand on his cheek - baatein banana koi apse seekhe…

Abhi - are nai jaan main baatein nai bana raha sach keh raha hu…chaho to azmaakar dekh lo…

Tarika's face glow nd she turn towards him - sach…soch lo…kahin tumhe pachtana na pade…

Abhi - are….isme sochne wali kya baat hai…bolo to sahi…

Tarika hold comb in her hand - ok well….to theek hai…ek month tak tum mere kareeb nai aoge…

Abhi get shocked from this unexpected bet - T…Tarika ye kya keh rahi ho tum…Honeymoon par hai hum…zara sa to khyaal karo…

Tarika hide her smile - dekha maine kaha tha na Abhijeet…tumse nai hoga…nd she make sad face fakely…

Abhi place his hand on her arm but immediately pulled back - m sorry….wo….theek hai jaisa aap kahen….nd he sat on bed with disappointment…

Tarika - ready ho jao Abhi….dinner ke liye chalte hain…bahut bhook lagi hai…

Abhi thinking - ye kya keh diya Tarika tumne…Honeymoon par aisi saza Bhagwaan mere dushman ko bhi na de…

Tarika was hardly control her laugh - Abhi…Abhi…kahan kho gaye tum…maine kaha dinner ke liye chalen…

Abhi look at her - Tarika….dinner chodo...main to kehta hu wapis Mumbai chalte hain…aab kahe ka honeymoon…

Tarika - are nai Abhi…kaisi baat kar rahe ho…mujhe nai jana wapis…aur jab main khush hu to tumhe kya ho raha hai…hum dono to saath hai na…

Abhi in low tone - haan Tarika...hum dono to saath hain…

Tarika looking at him - awww kitna pyara lag raha hai Abhi…aise bachhon ki tarah rootha hua…but m sorry Abhi…

Abhi get up from bed - main aise hi theek hu Tarika…tum ready ho jao…main fresh hoke ata hu…dn he move towards washroom holding towel in his hand…

Tarika carelessly - ok fine…dn she remove her dress from luggage…nd set other clothes in Almirah…

**Author's note** -

So guys…did u like this chapter…I know its bit short….but don't worry next will be long…Thanks for reading nd waiting for ur reviews…


	3. Chapter 3

Abhi came out of washroom dn look at Tarika who was doing makeup sitting in front of mirror…she wore beautiful saree…looking gorgeous with jewellery….Abhi move towards her but his bet stop him nd he stop there…Tarika was all seeing this from mirror nd feel bad for him but enjoying Abhi's condition…

**Abhi** looking at her - chalen mem saab…agar aap ready ho gyi ho to…

**Tarika** get up after applying lip gloss on her lips - Abhi….kaisi lag rahi hu main…

**Abhi** - hamesha ki tarah khoobsoorat…

**Tarika **- Thank you Thank you Abhijeet…u r so sweet…

**Abhi** make sad face - ab chalen…

**Tarika** - ek minute Abhijeet…

**Abhi** - kya hua Tarika…

**Tarika** - Abhi wo…kuch nai…dn she tries to tie last doris of her blouse which was opened...dn her hand was not reaching there…

**Abhi** was looking at her - main…main help karu…

**Tarika** - no thanks Abhijeet…main…main kar loongi…nd she was trying her best but can't…

Finally Abhi lunged towards her…

**Tarika** trying to stop him - nai nai Abhi…main kar loongi…

**Abhi** in anger -Tarika relax, kha nai jaunga tumhe…nd tied the knots immediately without wasting a minute dn he moves behind immediately - lo ho gya…kuch hua…

**Tarika** surprised - Thanks Abhi…dn silence for minute…

**Abhi** think something - Tarika…maine tumhare shart maani…ab meri bhi ek shart tumhe maan ni hogi…

**Tarika** setting her pallu - kaun si shart Abhi…

**Abhi** - well…main tab tak tumse door rahuga jab tak tum khud mujhe touch nai karti, jaise hi ho gya hamare bet yehi khatam…

**Tarika** think for sometime - ok done Abhi…

**Abhi** become happy -ab dekhna Tarika…kitni jaldi tumhare ye bet toot ti hai…

**Tarika** thinks - ha ha Abhi…tumhe kya lagta hai ke itni jaldi tum jeet jaoge…no way Sr. Inspector Abhijeet….bahut tang karugi main tumhe…nd she smiles…

**Abhi** looking at her nd speak softly - ab agar apki ijazaat ho to khana khane jaya jaye…

**Tarika** smiles - sure Abhi…dn they came out of the room…dn moving toward lobby…nd then enters restaurant…

**Tarika** looking carefully nd she feels very good nd remembers when she came there for first time….nd today again Music was running which makes environment very romantic…they sat on corner table…

_**Song**_ - _**tu hi meri Shab hai subha hai tu hi din hai mera…**_

Tarika look at him looking sad…Abhi tum bahut cute lag rahe ho aaj…  
**Abhi** - samajh nai a raha tum meri tareef kar rahi ho ya taang kheench rahi ho…

_**Tu hi mera rab hai jahaan hai tu hi meri duniya…**_

**Tarika** - nai Abhi…main taang kyu kheenchugi baba...chalo chodo aur order karo khana….nd she look around as she remembered how at same point Reena came nd orders food…waiter came nd Abhi orders dinner…

_**Tu waqt mere liye main hoon tera lamha...Kaise Rahega bhala hoke tu mujhse judaa…**_

**Abhi** understand from her face expressions that she remembers the same…he smiles nd speaks - ye song kitna romantic hai na…mujhe to bahut pyara lagta hai ye…

_**Tu hi meri shab hai subha hai tu hi din hai mera**__**….**__**tu hi mera rab hai Jahaan hai tu hi meri duniya**__**…**_

**Tarika** bit sad - haan Abhi…song to bahut pyara hai…nd she stop…

**Abhi** observing her - haan aur Romantic bhi….

**Tarika** - haan…

**Abhi** - are yaad aya…isi jagah par hum last time bhi baithe the na…jab Reena…nd he stop….m sorry…nd look at Tarika's face - Tarika main jaanta hu kya chal raha hai tumhare mind me…

_**aankhon se padhke tujhe dil pe maine likha**__**…**__**tu ban gya hai mere jeene ki ik wajah…**_

_**Tarika**__**thinking**__ - achanak Abhi ko Reena kaise yaad a gyi...maine paas ane par ban laga diya to Reena yaad a rahi hai…OMG Tarika…kuch sochna padega…kahin Abhi mujhse door na chala jaye…dn she bite her nail…_

_**Ho aankhon se padhke tujhe dil pe maine likha**__**…**__**Tu ban gya hai mere jeene ki ik wajah…**_

_**Abhi **__thinking - awww Tarika…plz udaas mat ho bachha….main sirf tumhare hu…sirf meri Tarika ka…plz kisi Reena ka khyaal bhi apne dil mein mat lao nd he speaks.._

Abhi move his hand to hold her hand - Tarika stop nail biting…dn he was about to touch her hand but pulled her hand back…sorry…wo bhool gya tha main… koi baat nai… dheere dheere aadaat pad jayegi….dn Tarika laugh unintentionally on Abhi's words…nd sudden stop….

**Abhi** laughs too - bahut pyari lagti ho tum haste huae…nd she blushed…

_**Teri hasi teri adaa auron Se hai bilkul judaa**__**… ho ho…o o **_

Abhi was looking into her eyes...

**Tarika** - kya dekh rahe ho Abhi…

_**Aankhen teri shabnami chehra tera aaina**__**…**__**Tu hai udaasi bhari koi haseen dastaan…**_

**Abhi** - dekh raha hu in aankhon ke peeche kitna dar chupa hua hai…

_**Ho Aankhen teri Shabnami chehra Tera Aaina**__**…**__**tu hai udaasi bhari koi haseen dastaan…**_

**Tarika** - nai….nai Abhi…koi dar nahin hai…tum mere saath ho to kaisa dar…nd she thinks - sach kahu to tumhe khone ka dar hai Abhi…

_****__**Dil Mein hai kya kuchh to bata**____**…**__**Kyon hai bhala khud se khafa... ho ho…**__**  
**_**Abhi** - Tarika…main to hamesha hi tumhare saath hu jaan…kabhi mujhe khud se door mat samjhna…

Tarika feels better - Thanks Abhi…nd waiter bring their dinner nd place that on table…

_**Tu hi meri Shab hai subha hai tu hi din hai mera**__**…**__**tu hi mera rab hai jahaan hai tu hai meri duniya…**_

**Abhi** - chaliye madam shuru ho jaiye…nd they start their dinner….

_**Tu waqt mere liye main hoon tera lamha**__**…**__**kaise rahega bhala hoke tu mujhse judaa...o o o ho ho… …nd song finishes…**_

And after finishing their dinner nd dessert…

**Tarika looking around **-ab kya irada hai Abhi….**  
Abhi **-aap hi bata dijiye…hum to apke ghulaam hai… jo kahegi kar lenge…mere liye to kuch karne ko hai nahin…

**Tarika** understand why Abhi is behaving like this nd she speaks - kya Abhi….kya bol rahe ho tum…

**Abhi trying to be normal **- relax Tarika…batao kya karna hai abb… ghoomne chale thori der bahar….

**Tarika** - itni raat ko….

**Abhi** - Tarika shayad tum bhool rahi ho tum Sr. Inspector Abhijeet ke saath ho…aur…..

**Tarika** - aur kya Abhi…

**Abhi **signals her - paas aao phir batata hu…

**Tarika** hesitates nd than bring is face close to him - kya Abhi…

**Abhi **slowly - aur mere paas gun bhi hai…

**Tarika** laughs - oh ye to main bhool hi gayi thi…nd they left for walk…

**Abhi **- kitna achha mausam hai…thandi thandi hawa chal rahi hai…

**Tarika** rubbing her hands - haan aur thand bhi bahut hai…

Abhi - kya thand lag rahi hai tumhe…dn he place his hand on her shoulder to pull her towards himself…

**Tarika** - Abhi…dn she moves behind….its ok…nai lag rahi mujhe thand…

**Abhi** feels bad on her behaviour - m sorry…

**Tarika feel bad too **- no m sorry Abhi…dn they walk silently for few minutes…

**Abhi** changes his mind - Tarika chalo wahan baithe thori der…

**Tarika **- ok baith te hain…dn they move towards benches placed in a small park on roadside…dn no one was there…

They sat there…

Tarika start to shiver due to cold…Abhi look at her dn remove his coat dn wrap around Tarika…

**Tarika **- nai Abhi its ok…

**Abhi** in anger - are abb mere coat se bhi problem hai tumhe…

**Tarika **- ok baba Thanks….main to is liye keh rahi thi ke tumhe thand na lag jaye…

**Abhi** - meri fikar mat karo tum…

**Tarika changes topic **- Abhi…baat hui aaj tumhare Daya se…

**Abhi** - haan hui Tarika…theek hai wo…

**Tarika **- miss kar raha hoga tumhe bahut…

**Abhi **- haan naraaz ho raha tha ke mile bhi nai kal airport par…bhool gya hu main use…

**Tarika** - use naraaz hona achha lagta hai aur tumhe manana…dono bachhe ho tum log…

**Abhi **smiles - dono nai sirf wo hai bachha…nd he look at her nd goes close to her little nd speaks in seductive tone - tumhe main bachha lagta hu…

**Tarika** move behind nd teases - Abhi tum baar baar mere kareeb ane ki koshish kyu karte ho…bhool gaye apni bet…

**Abhi** feel embarrass nd get up - Tarika mujhe lagta hai hame chalna chahye abb…

**Tarika** - theek hai Abhi…chalte hain…nd they move towards resort without talking much…

_**Abhi**__ thinking - ye kya ho gya Tarika ko…itna door kyu bhaag rahi hai mujhse…pata nai kya soch rahi hai mere bare mein…sab honeymoon par enjoy karte hai aur memsaab ko mujhse current lagta hai…is se to achha Mumbai hi chale jaate…_

_**Tarika**__ thinking - Abhi kitna bura feel kar raha hoga…maine bhi kaisi shart rakh di uske saamne…hum saath hote huae bhi saath nahin hai…kahin Abhi mujhse door na chala jaye…_

They were very close to resort…nd at same time a man was walking with his dog… but dog remove himself from his owner nd running towards her fastly…

**Tarika **scared like hell nd hugged Abhijeet tightly - Abhiiiiiiii….dn Abhi remove his gun nd fire in air to stop him…dn dog stop there…

**Man **run after dog dn hold his chain immediately - m …m so sorry Sir…

mere haath se ye choot gya…m sorry…

**Abhi** - its ok….lekin age se dhyaan rakhiye aap…

**Man** - Thank you Sir…nd he moves from there…

**Abhi patting he shoulder **- Tarika….sab theek hai….

Tarika still in Abhi's hug separate from hug nd left him immediately… Abhi surprised from her behaviour… but said nothing nd they enter inside nd than move towards their room…dn Tarika was thinking something…

**In room** -

**Tarika** still scared from nd than thinking how it happens nd lot of things going in her mind - Abhi…kahin tum jaan boojh kar to nai laye the mujhe bahar ke main tumse liptu…

This was high time for Abhi nd he lost his patience…became angry nd hold Tarika from her arms tightly…his nails insert on her skin…Tarika shocked on his outburst….

**Abhi showing anger** tightens his grip on her arms - tum ye kehna chahti ho ke maine ye sab jaan boojh kar kiya…

**Tarika** feeling intense pain trying to remove - tumne hi kaha tha ke agar main khud tumhare kareeb aao to bet khatam…

**Abhi** left her with jerk - agar tumhe aisa lagta hai to aise hi sahi Tarika… nd move close to her…dn start to unbutton his shirt…

**Tarika** scared like hell nd start to moving backward - Abhi…ye…ye kya kar rahe ho tum…

**Abhi** moving towards her slowly - Tarika mat bhoolo ke abb tum…tum meri wife ho…aur main kuch bhi kar sakta hu…iske liye mujhe tumhare ijazaat ki koi zaroorat nahin hai…dn than remove his belt nd throw it on side…

**Tarika** scared a lot dn shivering - nai Abhi…plz nai…kya kar rahe ho tum…nd she turn her face to other side nd tears running from her eyes…moving behind nd than fall on bed when her feet hit with bed… immediately trying to get up…but Abhijeet move forward dn leaned over her…she starts to hit him on his body…

**Abhi** pinned her hands speak in anger - Tarikaaaa…shut up Tarika…

**Tarika** trying to remove herself from him - Abhi…m sorry….m sorry Abhi…plz chodo mujhe…

**Abhi** - Tarika…TARIKA…look at me...look at me Tarika…

**Tarika** opens her teary eyes nd look into Abhi's eyes full of anger nd than tightens her eyes immediately nd than shouts - chodoooo…hel…

**Abhi immediately** placeshis one hand on her face to stop her…dn move his face towards her neck…

**Author's note** -

So guys…first of all sorry for doing this to aur dearest Tarika nd thanks for reading….dn did u like this chapter too…if yes please post reviews… love u...tc.


	4. Chapter 4

- Read at ur own risk-

**Guys I edited first few lines nd few lines from whole story jo age peeche thi thori si…so u can read again if u can…nd many Thanks for ur reviews…**

Guys…I know always imagine Abhijeet as gentleman dn perfect man…who loves Tarika more than his life nd can not imagine to hurt his jaan not even in his dream …but at the end of day…he is a Man…who has his male ego… which came out when it got hurt by anybody… especially if it hurt from his wife….than he forget that how much he loves her….though he love his Tarika more than anything…aur any husband more his wife more than his life but every man once in life trying to show her what he is in real… nd what will happen if she hurt him in this way…its reality nd we can't deny it…

*** Special Thanks to FK for suggesting me***

**Sorry for Abhi's fan **for showing him doing this to Tarika…

Dn m adding song in it…which I found suitable for situation…

One is from my favourite **Gulaal** - oh Duniya….I added this song bcoz m gr88 fan of Abhijeet nd recently watch this movie…so uska asar hai dn I found this song suitable for this situation nd more that its from Abhi's movie…

Dn second song from - Gang of wasayepur - Ek bagal mein….

I mix their lyrics…hope u like this too….now enjoy this chapter…

**In room** -

Abhi nd Tarika came in room dn after changes her clothes Tarika combing her hairs, wearing night dress dn Abhi still in his Shirt nd jeans, folding arms upward…checking his mails on laptop…

Abhi looks angry as Tarika is teasing him since they had dinner…dn somehow he was controlling his anger….nd try to avoid any teasing from Tarika again…but sudden he look at Tarika who was thinking something…

**Abhi **- Tarika kya soch rahi ho tum…

**Tarika** still scared from nd than thinking how it happens nd lot of things going in her mind dn she speaks unintentionally - Abhi…kahin tum jaan boojh kar to nai laye the mujhe bahar ke main tumse liptu…

_**Oh ri duniya…aye duniya...surmaye aankhon ke pyalon ki duniya…oh duniya….**_

This was high time for Abhi nd he lost his patience…became angry nd lunged towards Tarika, Tarika scared on see him like this, he hold Tarika from her arms tightly…his nails insert on her skin…Tarika shocked on his outburst….

_**Alsayi sejon ke phoolon ki duniya…oh duniya re…Angdayi tode kabootar ki duniya…oh duniya re….**_

**Abhi showing anger** tightens his grip on her arms - tum ye kehna chahti ho ke maine ye sab jaan boojh kar kiya…

_**aye karwat le soyi haqeeqat ki duniya…oh duniya…**_

**Tarika** feeling intense pain trying to remove - tumne hi kaha tha ke agar main khud tumhare kareeb aao to bet khatam…

_**bagal mein khankhanati seepiyan ki duniya…bagal mein kuch rulati siskiyon ki duniya**_

**she** speaks showing anger -yehi chahte the na tum Abhi…she speaks in teasing tone….

_**Deewani hoti tabiyat ki duniya…Khwahish mein lipti zaroorat ki duniya… oh duniya…**_

**Abhi** left her with jerk - agar tumhe aisa lagta hai to aise hi sahi Tarika… dn he start to unbutton his shirt…

_**hey insaan ke sapno ki niyatt ki duniya…oh duniya…**_

**Tarika** scared like hell nd start to moving backward - Abhi…ye…ye kya kar rahe ho tum…

She was moving behind nd than fall on bed when her feet hit with bed… immediately trying to get up…._**  
ye Duniya agar mile bhi jaye to kya hai…ye duniya agar mil bhi jaye to kya hai….**_

**Abhi** moving towards her slowly - Tarika mat bhoolo ke abb tum…tum meri wife ho…aur main kuch bhi kar sakta hu…iske liye mujhe tumhare ijazaat ki koi zaroorat nahin hai…dn than remove his belt nd throw it away…

**Tarika** scared a lot dn shivering - nai Abhi…plz nai…kya kar rahe ho tum…nd she turn her face to other side nd tears running from her eyes…

_**Ye duniya agar mil bhi jaye to kya hai…ye duniya agar mil bhi jaye to kya hai…**_

but Abhijeet move forward dn leaned over her…she starts to hit him on his body…

_**teri siskiyon pe koi rone aayega…koi rone aayega…**_

**Abhi** pinned her hands speak in anger - Tarikaaaa…shut up Tarika…

**Tarika** trying to remove herself from him - Abhi…m sorry….m sorry Abhi…plz chodo mujhe…

_**Mamta ki bikhri kahaani ki duniya oh duniyaaa….Behno ki siski jawaani ki duniya….**_

**Abhi** in anger nd rage - Tarika…TARIKA…look at me...look at me Tarika…

_**Gaalib ke Maumin ke khawaabon ki duniya…Majazo ke un inqalabon ki duniya….oh duniya…**_

**Tarika** opens her teary eyes nd look into Abhi's eyes full of anger nd than tightens her eyes immediately nd than shouts - chodoooo…hel…

_**yaad rakh par koi anhoni nahi tu layegi…layegi to phir kahani aur kuchh ho jayegi..**_

**Abhi immediately** placeshis one hand on her face to stop her…dn move his face towards her neck…nd touch nd than bite at her neck…

**Abhi** in anger - tumhe main Ra**** lagta hu…yakeen nai tha mujhe par…

**Tarika **trying to speak - ammmm Abh….she trying to speak but Abhi press his hand forcefully…

Tears running through her eyes…she moves her legs helplessly under Abhi's legs but Abhi easily easily control her body as she is so delicate nd Abhi a strong well built man…than he place his hand on her top nd trying to remove it…

_**honi aur anhoni ki parwah kise hai meri jaan…hadd se zyada ye hi hoga ke yahin mar jayenge**_

Abhi bite on her body nd than coming downward holding her hands with his left hand…

He than place his hand on her leg nd holds her leg so tightly that his nails scratches her leg…

_**Palchin mein baatein chali jayengi….palchin mein raatein chali jayengi…**_

Tarika's body was shivering badly nd after sometime ….she start to getting calm slowly staring at Abhi's face…tears stop running from her eyes…nd she stop struggling….

_**Reh jata hai sawera wo dhoonde…jalta makaan mein basera wo dhoonde…**_

Abhi's eyes stuck at her face while removing her lowers dn than look into her eyes which have lots of questions for Abhi…fear from his love whom she trust more than anything….dn today her Abhi is doing all this to her…he loosens his grip from her mouth…dn than

_**Jaisi bachi hai waisi ki waisi bachha lo ye duniya….apna samajh ke apno ki jaisi utha lo ye duniya…**_

Tarika looking at Abhi…her face was wet due to tears…tears which Abhi didn't see for first time…

Abhi look at her face nd tears came in his eyes too seeing her like this… he turn his eyes off from her face…remove his hands…get off of her body slowly…he can't understand how he did this to his Tarika… to his Jaan…

_**Oh ri duniya…ye itni hi nahin…sitaron se age jahan aur bhi hain…ye hum hi nahin wahan aur bhi hain….**_

he than look at Tarika's half naked body…hold blanket nd put it on Tarika….

_**Chitput si baton mein jalne lagegi…sambhalo ye duniya**_…

**He **realizes his mistake nd shocked on what he did - ye kya ho gya mujhse…dn he place his hand on his forehead in disappointment…

_**Tumhare hai tum hi sambhaalo ye duniya…tumhare ye kaale iradon ki duniya...oh ri duniya…oh ri duniya…oh ri duniya…**_

He sat on bed corner for while in shock…can't imagine he can do such a ghaatia thing with his jaan….tears was running through his eyes nd there was dead silence in their room…he has no courage to look at Tarika's face….he get up holding his jacket nd run out of room…

**Resort's lobby** -

Abhi was sitting in lobby…there was a couple…sitting there…lost in each other…Abhi smiles a bit nd then came out of resort…

**Abhi's POV** - Kya ho gya tha mujhe…kaise hosh kho baitha main apne….Tarika ko kitni takleef pahunchai maine…itna kaise gir gya main…ek baat usne mazaak mein kya keh di… meri ego hurt ho gyi…bhool gya main ke Tarika meri jaan hai… use takleef pahunchane ki sochi bhi kaise maine….kitna tadpi wo…..lekin main uski tadap mehsoos kyu nai kar saka….

shaadi ki hai usne mujhse… iski matlab ye to nahin ke main uske saath….nd he hit his hand in wall….shaadi ke baad sabse zyada bharosa ek patni apne pati par karti hai…uspar vishwaas karke wo aankhen band karke uske saath kahin bhi chali jata hai kyu ke use bharosa hota hai ke jiske saath wo ja rahi hai wo uski suraksha karega… use sambhaalega… aur tune tune…us Vishwaas ko hi choor chooor kar diya….kya diya apni Tarika ko…aur abb tu use akela chod aya...is haal mein…nd he bite his lip- lekin uske haalt ke liye zimedaar bhi to main hi hu….

Galti to tune ki hai Abhi…aur iska pachatap bhi tujhe hi karna hoga… mujhe Tarika ke saamne jana hoga….uska saamna karna hoga…phir chahe wo jo bhi samjhe…jo bhi soche mere bare mein…jo bhi saza de mujhe manzoor hai…main jaanta hu ke wo mujhe nafrat karegi is sab ke liye…lekin is waqt mujhe use sambhalna hoga….nd he move towards his room…

**In room** -

Abhi enters the room...turn on the lights…look at bed…Tarika was not there…he get worried…move fastly to look into washroom…but she was not there…dn than he saw Tarika was not there…nd he stop with sobbing…look at other side of bed…..nd he move towards there….Tarika was sitting on floor shrinking her body tightly…scared like a 5 yr old kid…sat in corner…inserting her head in knees…her body was trembling…

**Abhi** has lump in throat on seeing his jaan like this…he sat on floor near her…moving toward her slowly nd speak in soft tone -Tarika….dn he forward his hand towards her…

**Tarika** moves her head up…tears running from her eyes…she look at him nd move behind with fear - nai… nai door hato mujhse…nd she was trying to keep him away with her hand… looking very week…nd Abhi saw bruises on her wrists …made by Abhi when he hold her wrists so tightly…nd he feels hate for himself….

**Abhi **trying to hold her hand - Tarika…Tarika…m sorry Tarika m very sorry…dn Tarika was hitting him as she was not in her senses…

**Tarika scared tone **- chodo mujhe…hato…mere paas mat ana…nd she hold things from side table nd throw it on Abhi…

**Abhi** trying to hold her hand - Tarika…Tarikaaa…m sorry…m sorry Tarika…dn some how he holds her hands tightly nd trying to hold in his hug…

Tarika was continuously struggling but Abhi hold her tightly in his hug… nd than she settles a bit nd cried a lot…

**Tarika** crying - u try to r*** me? tum bure ho Abhi…bahut bure...I hate u…hate u… …nd she was hitting him on his chest…

**Abhi** smiles a bit on her innocence with tears in his eyes…rubbing his hand in her hairs…nd hold her hand tightly…dn kiss lightly on her forehead nd she scared nd shivers when his lips touches her forehead - m sorry…m sorry Tarika…dn he turn his face towards side nd tears were running on his cheeks…

**Author's note **-

**Sorry for Abhi's haters **for showing him nice to Tarika at end…

So guys…thanks for reading nd post reviews for this chapter if u like this too…


	5. Chapter 5

**At 12:30 am** -

Abhi hold Tarika from her arms but she feels intense pain…..dn Abhi immediately left nd nd hold her hands lightly…nd make her sit on bed…dn rub his hand on her hairs…he fill glass with water nd give it to her…

She hold glass in her hands but water fall on her body…Abhi immediately hold glass from her hand nd touch glass to her lips…she drinks little nd than lie down on bed…without saying a word…nd looking on wall without blinking….

**Abhi **cover her with blanket…nd than sit beside her on chair….nd than hold her hand softly…but she pulled her hand back with fear…nd hide it under her face nd was shivering…

**Abhi's** eyes still filled with tears on seeing her like this nd he don't know how to console her….on seeing Tarika like this was more painful for him… painful than anything…but this time he was totally blank nd don't know whats going to happen nd whats happening now…the only thing he knew was to take care of Tarika nd console her at any cost…

He place his hand on her head nd rubbing slowly…Tarika trying to close her eyes…nd her eyes was swollen due to crying…nd she was still sobbing…dn she slept within 10 minutes…Abhi was looking at her face nd tears fall from his eyes…nd he wipe tears….

**Abhi** thinking - Tarika….main apne aap ko kabhi maaaf nai kar pauga …iske liye mujhe jitni bhi saza mile kam hai…main tumhare pyar ke layak nahin hu Tarika…nahin hu main layak….nd one hour spent like this…after sometime he feels something nd look at Tarika….she was shivering badly…

**Abhi** place his hand on her forehead lightly…it was hot as iron nd he speaks - Tarika ko to bahut tez fever hai…nd he move towards chest nd remove first aid box…remove Thermometer…but she was not awaken… so Abhi firmly hold her arm nd place thermometer under arm…nd press her arm or 2 minutes…nd than check the temperature…it was 103 degree Fahrenheit…

**Abhi** place thermometer back…nd remove ice-cubes from fridge nd than put it in bowl - agar is se theek nahin hua to doctor ko bula loonga main… nd dipped hanky in it nd place that on Tarika's forehead…nd her fever came down within half hour…he relieved after that…nd wipe her body with towel…dn than again he remove thermometer nd as he was trying to check her temperature again…she gain some consciousness nd open her eyes…saw Abhi so close to herself nd scared again nd shouts…

**Tarika** scared weak tone - nai…nai Abhi…Abhi nai…chodo mujhe…

**Abhi** shocked - Tarika…Tarika relax….nd he was trying to calm down her…nd place his hand on her cheek…but Tarika was not in her senses… she was hitting him…

**Abhi** holding her arms tightly - Tarika…plz hosh mein aao Tarika…nd he shake her…

**Tarika** realizes what she is doing - Abhi…tum…nd pointed her finger toward him…dn she feels intense pain in arms…

**Abhi** on realizing this immediately left her arms nd softly place his hand on her cheek but she shivers nd move her face behind…Abhi realize this but he didn't show as he was expected this reaction nd even more worse than this…

**Abhi** - Tarika…m sorry…main…main tumhara fever check kar raha tha bas… dekho nd he show her thermometer…

**Tarika** look at thermometer…still looked scared her eyes still red dn teary... look around the room…saw topsy turvy room...reacting

**Abhi** speaks softly - Tarika kuch kehna hai…

**Tarika** look at him dn than at floor, her eyes stuck to his belt which was still on floor nd she shivers for while nd look at Abhi dn give reaction as she don't know him…thousand of questions for Abhi in her eyes which start to run from her eyes remembering all that again…nd she cover her face with her trembling hands…

**Abhi** forward his hand to her - Tarika….plz don't cry…main tumhe aisa nahin dekh sakta plz…plz ro mat Tarika…nd Tarika look at him…

**Tarika move behind nd speak in sad broken tone** - Abhi…plz mujhe koi baat nahin karni is waqt…plz mujhe mere haal par chod do…nd she lie on bed cuddling pillow in her arms nd turn her face opposite to him…

**Abhi** was looking at her…dn then he get up nd move towards washroom nd burst out there…

**Abhi** crying - Tarika…mujhe maaaf kardo Tarika…sirf ek mauka do mujhe…sirf ek mauka…sab theek kar doonga main…lekin main tumhe aise nahin dekh sakta…nd he cried a lot nd than wash his face…wipe it with towel nd than came back to room…

**Tarika** was listening him crying nd tears were running throught her eyes too - kyu kiya Abhi tumne aisa…kyu…kyu itni badi deewar khadi ho gyi hamare beech…pal bhar mein kya ho gya…kabhi nahin socha tha maine ye sab ho jayega…mere mazaak ko tum itni seriously le loge…dn she wipes her tears….lekin shayad meri bhi galti thi thori si Abhi…maine tumhe provoke kiya…bhool gyi thi main ke tum mere pati ho….aur mujhe aisa kuch nahin kehna chahye ke tumhare ahem ko thes pahunche…

lekin jo bhi hua achha nahin hua Abhi…achha nahin hua…ye sab bhoolna itna asaan nahin hai Abhi…main kabhi nahin bhool sakti ke tumne mere saath….nd she stops nd closes her eyes tightly nd tears rolled from her eye….dn she again get into sleep like this…Abhi sat on sofa…thinking what happens in minutes…he never thought of that everything will finish in minutes…dn he will do such big mistake of his life…

**Next morning** -

Abhi open his eyes dn he looked at Tarika who was still sleeping…he rub his hand on his face nd move towards washroom to get fresh…nd at same time Tarika woke up…

**Abhi** came out of washroom…saw Tarika sitting in window cuddling her knees in her arms nd place her head on knees….

**Abhi** look at her nd thinks - kya karu kaise baat karu Tarika se…shuruat to karni hi hogi….agar nai ki to sab kuch mushkil hota jayega…nd he speaks - Ta….Tarika…tum uth kyu gayi…tumhe…tumhe araam karna chahye…tabiyat theek nahin hai tumhare…

**Tarika** look at him nd smiles a bit - main theek hu Abhi…

**Abhi** relieved a bit - Tarika…mujhe…mujhe tumse koi baat karni hai…kal…kal raat jo bhi hua….nd tears came in his eyes…

**Tarika** look at him nd than turn her face to other side - tumne mere aansoo dekha the Abhi jo main tumhare aanso dekhkar pighlu….nd than she get up nd hold towel from him speaks - main fresh hone ja rahi hu Abhi…tum coffee order kar do…

**Abhi** - th…theek hai Tarika…nd he move towards phone nd order breakfast…

**Tarika** came after sometime in bathrobe nd Abhi sitting on bed thinking something….she look at him nd he look at her nd his eyes turn downward on remembering something nd Tarika move towards coffee…mix sugar in cup nd hold that in her hand nd give it to Abhi...

**Tarika** - Abhi co…coffee pio…

**Abhi** surprised on her behaviour nd look at her - Tarika plz mujhse baat karo…aisa mat karo Tarika…kuch bhi bolo….lekin aise…nd he stop with lump in his throat…

Tarika place coffee on side nd than sit on bed away from him…

**Abhi** get up nd came close to her….she scared a bit but Abhi sit on knees in front of her nd hold her hand….she pulled her hand back immediately remembering how he hold her last night…but Abhi again hold her hand – relax Tarika…

**Tarika** speaks in trembling voice in low scared tone - AB…Abhi plz…jo...jo bhi hua meri galti thi…maine…maine provoke kiya tumhe…

**Abhi** - nai…nai Tarika…tumhare koi galti nahin thi…jo bhi hua main hi sab ke liye zimedaar hu…wo bura waqt tha… bura saya tha…nd he place his hand softly on her arm but she scared nd feels pain...he left immediately - ok ok relax Tarika…m sorry…

**Tarika** give him scared look with sad eyes - mere paas mat aao Abhijeet plz….chuo mat mujhe…mujhe tumse dar lag raha hai…

**Abhi** - nai….nai Tarika plz aisa mat kaho…daro mat Tarika… main… main tumhare wahi Abhi hu….

**Tarika** - nai tum mere Abhi nahin ho…bilkul nahin…mera Abhi mere saath aisa….nd she stop…

**Abhi** bite his lip nd smiles in tears that how much his Tarika got hurt nd scared from him…

**Tarika** start sobbing nd speaks in scared, nervous nd anxious tone - mujhe nai lagta abb kabhi bhi main main…main tumhare kareeb a paugi Abhi…tumpar vishwaas kar sakhugi…. main...main maanti hu kal jo bhi hua…wo...wo bura saya tha hamare pyar par…aur tum...tum kabhi mujhe takleef nahin pahuncha sakte the….main jaanti hu tum mujhse bahut pyar karte ho…main jaanti hu ke tum is waqt bahut dukhi ho…lekin kal…kal tumne…nd tears fall from her eyes... main…main wo sab nahin bhool sakti Abhi…chah kar bhi nahin bhool paugi….m sorry nd she cover her face with her hands dn begin to cry…

Abhi don't know how to console her nd he get up…wipe his tears nd came out of room….

**Author's note** -

So guys…thanks a lot for ur precious reviews…nd plz review it too if u like this…tc.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note** - Guys…I know m again late on update…so sorry for that….aur about this topic….I know its very very sensitive topic…aur ise jitna chahe utni lamba khichega ye…but m exhausted yaar…jo likha hai don't know aaapko pasand ayega ya nahin…lekin no problem...jaisa bhi lage plz read nd review…. Thanks….

**In Last chapter u read** - Abhi look after Tarika when she had fever dn next morning Tarika told Abhi tha she is not sure that she will be able to love nd trust him again or not…as he is still scared of him what he did to her….nd Abhi left the room in disappointment…

**Abb age** -

**Abhi** left the room nd Tarika sitting alone in her window….looking outside…Tarika settles after few hours nd sitting on sofa watching TV…actually not watching….just changing channels continuously without stopping at a single channel…

**Tarika** thinking - sab soch rahe honge ke honeymoon hai enjoy kar rahe honge...achha honeymoon hai saari umar yaad rahega mujhe...looking at door - ab khud pata nahin kaha jakar baitha hai…kitna khush thi main yaha akar…lekin kuch palon mein kya ho gya…shayad hum dono hi galat the tab… lekin…Abhi…samjh nahin a raha Abhi ko achanak kya ho gya tha….nd her eyes stuck on her wrists nd than she saw his nail scratches on her legs nd speaks in hate tone - kaise bhool gya wo pati patni ke rishte ko aur aisi harkat kar di usne…nd she throw remote on floor nd her eyes turn out red when she remember all that again…nd she closes her eyes nd lie on sofa…place her hand on her eyes…

**Abhi** sitting in lobby - Tarika kya kar rahi hogi….kahin usne kuch ulta seedha kar liya to…akela chod kar a gya use main wahan…aur fever….fever to theek ho gya tha raat ko hi…lekin agar kahin phir soch soch kar kar liya to….kya karu…nd he think for while…nd look at time - ek baj gya…bhook lagi hogi use…usne to breakfast bhi nahin kiya subah…nd he move toward his room…

**In room** -

Tarika was not in the room…

Abhi shocked to see empty room…

**Abhi** - ye Tarika kahan chali gyi…

dn than he move towards washroom…but door was closed…..he took sigh nd sit on bed nd think for something…

Tarika came back after few minutes…nd look at Abhi with corners of her eyes….n she think for something n speak hesitatingly….

**Tarika** - Ab…Abhi….kya kar rahe ho tum…

**Abhi** look at her - Tarika…mera khyaal hai hame wapis jana chahye Mumbai….abb…abb yahan rukne ke koi matlab nahin hai Tarika aur mujhe lagta hai tum comfortable bhi nahin hogi mere saath…

**Tarika** thinking - _kitne pathhar dil ho tum Abhijeet…itni jaldi choot jana chahte ho_…_nai Abhijeet…main tumhe yehi rakhkar tumhe tumhare galti ka ehsaas karwati rahugi...tum wapis jana chahte ho ke tumhe meri nazzron ka saamna na karna pade…aur kuch din mein main sab bhool jaugi aur sab theek ho jayega….nai Abhijeet…itni jaldi nahin…_nd she speaks - nahin Abhi…main….main Abhi Mumbai nahin ja sakti…jab tak mujhe thoda achha feel nahin hota….warna wahan sab ko shak ho jayega ke kuch hua hai…aur upar se yeh…dn she look at her wrist bruises… tum…chutti age bada lo kuch din…nd she turn her face down…

**Abhi** find some ray of hope after her words nd thinks - _shayad Tarika bhi mujhe ek aur mauka dena chahti hai…ya shayad Bhagwaan bhi hame yu door door nahin dekhna chahta….nd he look above __**-**__ Thank you Bhagwaan… _dn he speaks - jaisa…jaisa tum kaho Tarika…

***** _**ha ha Abhi bechara… wo nahin jaanta ke Tarika kya soch kar use yahan rok rahi hai**_*****

**Tarika** look at his face - khana khaya tumne….

**Abhi bite his lip** - nahin…abhi nahin…kh…khane chale…

**Tarika** - mujhe bhook nahin hai…tum…tum kha lo…

**Abhi** - mujhe…mujhe bhi bhook nahin hai…nd he look at her - tum kaho to mein yehi order kardu…plz…plz tum…tum bhookhi mat raho… tumhari tabiyat…

**Tarika** interrupts - meri...tabiyat bilkul theek hai Abhi….main abhi ready hoti hu…khane chalte hain…

**Abhi** smiles a bit - theek hai Tarika…

**After half hour** -

**Abhi **-**Tarika** in restaurant…both were quite…nd were looking depressed nd sad but there was a smile of hope on Abhi's face… expecting something good from God...he was thinking as God is helping nd give him one chance to regret…

**Abhi** hesitates…giving her menu - Tarika kya order karu?

**Tarika **- kuch bhi kardo Abhi…kha loongi…

**Abhi** in better tone - are aise kaise Tarika…

**Tarika** stop him with her hand - Abhi plzzzz…

**Abhi** - m…m sorry…nd he ordered the food…nd they finished in 15 minutes nd didn't talk to each other…nd then moving back to their room but staff stop them at reception…

**In Lobby** -

**Manager** - we r sorry Sir…lekin hum apko ek surprise dena chahte hai…aap yaha apne Honeymoon ke liye aye hain…dn u r very special to us…aap bahut hi Romantic couple hai…jitna pyar hame aap dono mein dikhta hai utna kisi ke beech nahin dikha yahan…

**Tarika** turn her face to other side dn tear came in her eyes but she wipe it without showing it to anybody but Abhijeet understand that she had tear in her eyes…

**Abhi** feel bit embarrass nd feel bad for her…but he manage to speak -dhanyawaad…aap…kaun se surprise ki baat kar rahe hain?

**Manager** nd receptionist looks at each other, smiles nd than look at them - yahan se tees kilometre door camping ho rahi hai…aas paas ke resorts se couple ate hain wahan…aur hamare taraf se ham apko bhejna chahte hai wahan…ek raat ke liye…wahan rehna ka sara intezaam aur khana peena hamare taraf se hai…aap bas yahan jaiye aur apne haseen lamhon ko enjoy kijiye….

Abhi nd Tarika look at each other…

**Abhi** bite his lip - we...we r sorry lekin hum…hum nahin ja sakte…

**Manager** in requesting tone - nai Sir…plz aisa mat kahiye…aap jayenge to hame poora yakeen hai aap wahan se haseen yaadon ko lekar hi lautenge jo aap kabhi nahin bhoolenge…plz Sir…

Abhi look at Tarika...

**Tarika** - no its fine…hum nahin ja sakte…

**Receptionist** - madam plz…

**Tarika** look at Abhi - ok fine….hum jayenge…kab jana hai…

Manager nd receptionist become happy - Thanks you madam…bas do ghante mein hi niklna hai aapko…

**Tarika** - ok fine…jab jana ho aao hame bata dijiye…

**Receptionist** - sure mam….

Nd Abhi nd Tarika was about to move towards their room…they saw that man again in lobby…

**Abhi** narrowing his eyes - ye to wahi hai jo us raat apne kutte ko ghuma raha tha…nd he place his hand on staircase….but sudden feel pain nd look at his hand…..ye…ye nishaan kaisa….nd he bite his lip…

**Tarika** looking at Abhi - Abhi main room mein ja rahi hu…nd she moved from there…

That man came out of resort nd Abhi think for something nd move towards room….nd they get ready…

**After two hours** -

Abhi nd Tarika leaving for destination…both were quite…again weather was very pleasant nd cloudy too…nd area was hilly nd small villages were around that area….overall romantic…way…

Abhi driving car nd Tarika was looking outside window continuously… nd they didn't speaks for half hour…

**Abhi** thinking - _Tarika…samjh nahin a raha kya ho raha hai….tumne yaha ane ke liye haan ki…ye mere liye kisi shock se kam nahin hai…pata nahin kya hoga….nd he took a bigg sigh…_look at Tarika…dn again look forward…

Sudden they hear a sound which they both remember…

**Abhi** thinking - _are ye to wahi awaaz hai…us mandir mein ghante ki…_

**Tarika** - _wahi awaaz_…nd she lost in some pleasant unforgettable memories…

***Flashback** **start **-

**Tarika** holding Abhi's hand tightly - wo dekho Abhi…wo mandir… chalo wahan chalte hain…plz plz Abhi…

**Abhi** looking at Mandir - Tarika bahut door lag raha hai wo…raasta bhi nahin pata…

**Tarika** - kya Abhi….tum itna bhi nahin kar sakte mere liye…aur phir main Mandir hi jaane ke liye keh rahi hu…kahin aur thori…Bhagwaan ke darshan karne achi baat hoti hai…

**Abhi** holding Tarika in his arms from backside nd kiss on her cheek - mere liye to _**tumhi meri mandir tumhi meri pooja tumhi devta ho….**_

**Tarika** removing herself from his arms - kya Abhi…saaf saaf kyu nahin kehte ke tum dar rahe ho.…tumhe to bas bahana chahye… lekin aaj tumhe meri baat maan na hi padega…chalo….raasta dhoondo…chalte hai wahan…nd she tied a knot of her dupatta around her waist…chalo….jaldi chalo…tumhare pet kuch kam ho jayega…Daya ke saath rehkar tum bhi uske jaise hote ja rahe ho….

**Abhi** - are Daya ko beech mein kyu la rahi ho….nd he moved behind her…hmm chal beta Abhi…memsaab ka hukum hai maan na hi padega…

Nd they found way to that temple…it was hard stony kachha raasta…

**Tarika** - Abhi…chalo dekhte hai pehle kaun pahunchta hai upar…

**Abhi** raising his eyebrows - tumhe lagta hai ke tum jeet jaogi mujhse…

**Tarika** - lagta nahin poor yakeen hai Abhi…nd she place her hands on Abhi's chest nd pushed him back nd run towards temple…

**Abhi** trying to hold her - are Tarika ki bachhi cheating...wo bhi mujhse... ruko abhi batata hu…dn he run after her…nd caught her…dn they fall on side…

**Tarika **shouts - aah Abhi…nd Abhi saw small sharp stones on road where she was about to fall…

**Abhi** immediately place his hand under her head nd they fall there dn she was below him….nd Abhi's hand get hurt by that stone nd it start to bleed but Abhi didn't show his pain to Tarika nd they looking in each other eyes for about two minutes…

**Tarika** blushed nd turn her face on one side….nd Abhi hand crushed under her head again…nd he has pain on his face - Tarika saw something wrong… kya hua Abhi…

**Abhi** - k…kuch nahin Tarika….dn he get up…

**Tarika** look at his hand - Abhi…ye...ye kya hua…

**Abhi** smiles - bas zara si chot hai Tarika…

**Tarika** had tears in her eyes - ye zara si chot hai Abhi…dn she torn her dupatta nd tied it on his hand…

Abhi hug her in his arms nd then they move towards temple together….

**Flashback over** *

A smile came on Tarika's face on remember all that nd she came out of her thoughts when Abhi turn on the music…

_**Song started**_ - _**Jo bhi kasmein khaayi thi humne**____**…waada kiya tha jo milke**__**…**__**tune hi jeevan mein laaya tha mere savera**____**…Kya tumhe yaad hai…**_

An unknown shiver felt by Tarika…nd she was going out of her senses…  
_**Din voh bade haseen the**____**…Raatein bhi khushnaseeb thi**____**…tune hi jeevan mein laaya tha mere savera**____**…**_

Abhi's eyes filled with tears…dn he presses his lips nd took sigh…

_**Kya tumhe yaad hai…kya tumhe yaad hai…**_

_**Jaage jaage rehte the…khoye khoye rehte the**____**…Karte the pyaar ki baatein**__**…**_

he looked at Tarika's face who too was fighting with her heart nd controlling her tears nd didn't allow them to flow out…

_**Kabhi tanhaai mein… kabhi purvaai mein**____**….hoti thi roz… mulaaqaatein…**___

Abhi stop the car on roadside…Tarika open the door nd came out nd stand by taking rest on its door…nd tears start to run….

_**Teri in baahon mein…teri panaahon mein**____**…maine har lamha guzaara…**_

Abhi too came out of car nd stand bit away from her…looking at her nd feeling her pain….

_**Tere is chehre ko…chaand sunehre ko**__**…**__**maine to jigar mein utaara**____**  
Kitne tere kareeb tha**____**…main to tera naseeb tha**____**…**_

_**Abhi - **__dil kar raha hai abhi isi waqt Tarika ko apni baaahon mein bhar lu aur use apne seene se laga lu…lekin pata nahin…abb kabhi ye ho payega ya nahin…._

_**honton pe rehta tha har waqt bas naam tera**____**….Kya tumhe yaad hai**__** …kya tumhe yaad hai…**_

**Tarika** look at him - Mujhe yaad hai Abhi…achhi tarah yaad hai ye sab… aur mujhe abb bhi yakeen nahin ho raha ke tumne wo sab kiya mere saath….

_**Haan mujhe yaad hai…haan mujhe yaad hai….  
**_Abhi move steps ahead nd move bit close to Tarika…

_**Din ke ujaalon mein… khwaabon khayaalon mein**____**…maine tujhe pal pal dekha**__**…**_

Tarika moving behind slowly…

_**meri zindagaani tu…meri kahaani tu**____**…tu hai mere haathon ki rekha**____**  
**_Abhi moving forward…both were looking in each other eyes…

_**Tere labon ko choomke**____**…baahon mein teri jhoomke**____**…maine basaya tha aankhon mein tere basera**____**…Kya tumhe yaad hai**____**  
**_**Tarika** - ye…ye kya ho raha hai mujhe…Abhi mere kareeb mat aao plz… nd she start to shiver again…nd moving behind….

_**Haan mujhe yaad hai….haan mujhe yaad hai…**_

nd sudden…

**Abhi** realize something nd shouts -Tarikaaaaaaaaaaa…ruk jaooooo…dn he run towards her….

**Author's note** -

Thanks a lot for reading nd plz review it if u like it…luv u…take care…


	7. Chapter 7

**In last chapter u read** -

Tarika have decided not to go Mumbai for few days till her bruises disappear nd prior reason was she want to realize Abhi his mistake by staying in front of her eyes all the time…

After lunch their staff inform them that they arrange one night camping for them….Abhi said No to them but he got shocked when Tarika say yes...nd they left for the site…nd their old memories came again when they pass through same way before marriage…nd enjoys a lot…they heard Mandir's Ghanti awaz dn lost in good nd happy time they spent together…they stop at cliff nd Abhi try to get close to her Tarika too was broken on remembering all that nd feel weak when Abhi moving towards her….she start to move back…

**Abb age** -

**Tarika** - ye...ye kya ho raha hai mujhe…

Nd sudden Abhi realize something dn he shouts…

**Abhi** - Tarikaaaa…ruk jao nd he runs towards her…

**Tarika** fall behind - Abhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….

**Abhi **tears in eyes - Tarikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…nd he reach at edge of cliff…saw downward…Tarika was hanging there on branch of tree…10-15 feet down to clif…holding branches tightly nd blood start to ooze from her forehead nd hands…face full of pain….

**Tarika** looks at Abhi - Abhiiii…n she look downward….nd scream Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Abhi** thinking - Tarika ko to Acrophobia (fear of heights) hai….kitna dari hui hai is waqt…

**Abhi** trying to calm down her - Tarika neeche mat dekho Tarika….. relax…daro nai Tarika… kuch nahin hoga tumhe…

**Tarika** feels loosen her grip - Abhii mere haath choot rahe hai…nd she cried….Abhi main nai bachugi Abhiiii…

**Abhi** crying too - Tarika plz…ghabrao mat…stay here Tarika…apni aakhen band karo Tarika…neeche mat dekho baar baar….kuch nahin hoga tumhe…

Tarika closes her eyes immediately….

**Abhi** - Good Tarika…main…main abhi ata hu…yehi rehna Tarika…nd he get up…

**Tarika** shouts - **Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiii mere paas raho…mujhe dar lag raha hai…plz mat jao Abhiiii**

**Abhi** stop on her words…had teary smile on his face…goose bumps on her body nd words repeat in her ears - ***mujhe dar lag raha hai* …**aur apni harkat se usne mujhe kaha tha - ***mere paas mat ana Abhi….mujhe tumse dar lag raha hai*** mere saath sabse surakshit mehsoos karne wali Tarika mujhe dar rahi thi…nd he took sigh nd bite his lips… he move back…look at Tarika - Tarika…daro nai…main... main hu na…agar main jauga nahin to tumhe bachauga kaise….

**Tarika** open her eyes - Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiii I …I love u Abhiiii…nd she cried….

**Abhi's** eyes filled with tears too - I…I love…I love u too jaan…nd he move from there towards Scorpio…nd remove long rope from backside…till then two-three other cars stop there…nd couples came out….

**Man** - kya hua bhai sahab…

**Abhi** - meri wife wahan gir gyi hai…unhe bachane ja raha hu…

**Man** - oh…chalye hum apki help karte hai…dn they all rush towards cliff edge…they saw downward - are baap re…mujhe chakkar a rahe hai itni uchai dekhkar….dn eh move behind…

**His wife** screams on seeing Tarika there - hey Bhagwaan….ye kaise latak gyi yahan….nd she hit her husband - tum madad karo na uski…bhaag rahe ho….

**Abhi** tied rope with tree strongly - rehna dijiye Madam…shayad inhe dar lag raha hai…

**Tarika** shouts again - Abhiiiiiiiiiiiii….

**M2** - chailye hum pakadte hai rassi...aap jaiye jaldi se neeche…dn he hold rope tightly…nd on seeing them other people gather too there….who was passing by there…

**Abhi** moving downward - ghabrao mat Tarika…nd he rech near her – mera haath pakdo Tarika…

**Tarika** open her eyes nd tears again come in her eyes - Abhiiiii…nd a branch broke…she slipped little down…

Abhiiiiiiiiii

**Abhi** scared - Tarikaaaaaaaaaaaaa….mera haath pakdo…but Tarika was not leaving her hands from branch …

**Tarika** crying - nai main gir jaugi…

**Abhi** - nai Tarika…nai girogi tum…

**Tarika** crying - nai Abhi….

On seeing her not co-operating Somehow he manage to move little down as rope was not too long…he goes bit close to her nd place his hand tightly on her waist nd pulled towards him tightly…Tarika shivers…nd remember something nd trying to remove his hand - nai chodo…chodo mujhe…

**Abhi** shouts in anger - Tarika STOP…hosh mein aao Tarika…girna hai kya…

**Tarika** scared tone - Abhiiiii

**Abhi** softly - Tarika….bharosa rakho mujhpar…

**Tarika** left her hand one by one nd wrap her arms around his neck nd hug him tightly…nd starts to cry…Abhi smiles….nd signal them to pull…they pulled them upward…nd finally they came on cliff safely…all starts clapping…

Tarika can't believe that she is alive nd still scared like hell…she was still crying buried her face in his chest…her body was wounded nd blood oozes from various parts…nd her clothes torn too…Abhi remove his coat nd put it on her…nd all was looking at her…

**Abhi** rubbing his hand on her back nd trying to soothe her - its ok Tarika…dekho tum theek ho bilkul…nd he pat her cheek…nd Tarika move her head up…nd look at crowd…nd then feel embarrass nd move away from him…

**Man's wife** - dekha kaise bachha liya...tum hote to main to latkte latkte hi sookh jaati…aur tum baithe rehte sar pakadkar….kitni lucky hai ye… kitna khyaal rakhne walk pati mila hai ise…aur ek tum ho…hu…nd she move from there in anger…dn her husband run after her…are suno to…

**Abhi **- bhai sahab aapka bahut shukriya…aap logon ne itni madad ki…

**M2 **- are isme shukriya kahe ka…ye to har insaan ka farz hai ek doosre ki madad karna…nd then all move from their by giving them best wishes…

Now Abhi nd Tarika alone at cliff…

**Abhi **bite his lip nd move towards Tarika who still looks in shock nd was shivering nd sobbing… but this time he keep some distance so that she didn't got scared again dn not moving behind Tarika….tum theek ho…

**Tarika** look at him - main…main theek hu Abhi…dn she turn her face downward…

**Abhi** move close to her nd place his hand softly on her shoulder -Tarika…chale…

**Tarika** nodded her head in yes - haan Abhijeet…

**Abhi** look at her face nd than on her leg - blood was there - he pointed his finger toward her - kh…khoon nikal rah hai…dressing kar lete hain pehle…

**Tarika** sobbing - nai Abhi…mujhe nai karni….

**Abhi** - lekin Tarika…but she move towards Scorpio…Abhi too follows her nd open the door for her…dn they sit inside nd move from there…

**Author's note** -

Guys hope aapko achha laga hoga …so plz reviews nd thanks for reading this…love u all nd take care.

Nd thanks to all who supported last chapters…d

Thanks Dk - for understanding nd support me….

Rohan dear...happy to hear Di from u…dn yes will sure add duo moments at end like Meri sohni…

Thanks Fk, kk, cat, Ninja, cid rocks, dd,, Miss cid, Happy times…

Thanks Kirti, kirti jha, Jyoti…thanks to all of u….


	8. Chapter 8

**In last chapter u read** -

Abhi saved Tarika when she fall from cliff…nd she got scared like hell…she cried hugging him nd than seprate after sometime, move towards Scorpio when Abhi told her to do dressing first nd Abhi follows her n open door for her…

**Abb age** -

Abhi dn Tarika moving towards camp…dn Tarika still bit scared when she realizes those moments…

She feels shiver in her body when looking outside the window in a bigg khai…she move bit close to Abhi dn hold her seat tightly…

Abhi was noticing her actions nd feel bad for her…there was little bruises nd scratches on her face nd forehead…blood oozing from her leg, arms…

Abhi want her to bring straight to hospital but he don't want to force her…but it was not possible for him to look Tarika in this condition…

**Abhi** - Tarika…plz relax hoke baitho…

**Tarika** nodded her head in yes nd place her head on backrest nd closes her eyes…holding seat tightly…

Abhi didn't say anything nd after 40 minutes they reach at site...nd than move towards their camps…

**Abhi** entering his tent nd stunned to see inside nd Tarika enter after him nd she too surprised to see that…nd feel bit awkward…but some how they came nd place their bags on side…

**Tarika** was looking sad on seeing this…Tent was beautifully decorated with flowers again as they knew they were honeymoon couple…

**Abhi** too understand her state of mind…but his eyes were on her wound…so he speaks - Tarika…tum araam se baitho…paani chahye tumhe…

**Tarika** sat on bed nd not looking at him - no m ok Abhi…

**Abhi** look at her face - how can u be OK Tarika?

**Tarika** gives him shocking look at his questions - Abhi…

**Abhi** kneeled in front of her nd hold her hands in his though she tried to pulled back but he didn't left…nd hold tightly - relax Tarika…

**Tarika** turn her face down…

**Abhi** - Tarika…tum kyu aise baithi ho…is tarah to mujhe baithna chahye…

**Tarika** give him shocked look nd then speak with trembling lips - Abhi…tumhare is tarah baithne se jo hua badal to nahin jayega…

**Abhi** smiles a bit nd than get up…remove first aid from luggage nd sit near her…

**Tarika** look at him in weak tone - main…main theek hu Abhi…

**Abhi** didn't listen to her nd remove cotton swab…dip it in antiseptic nd move his hand close to her face…she move her face backward…Abhi place his hand on her cheek nd than apply antiseptic…

**Tarika** flinched - ahhhhh…

**Abhi** - bas ho gya Tarika…

**Tarika** hold his hand nd trying to remove from her cheek, speak in pain - Abhi bas theek hai…ho gya…

Nd she remove his hand from her face…dn turn her face to other side…

**Abhi** than look at his arm…applies medicine on her arm in same way… nd than look at her leg…forward his hand…but she stop him…

**Tarika** stop him with her hand - main…main laga loongi Abhi…

**Abhi** surrendering tone - ok Tarika…lagao…

**Tarika** hold antiseptic from his hand nd than look at Abhi…hesitates to apply medicine on leg…

**Abhi** turn his face to other side - main…main kapde nikalata hu…tum lagao ye…nd he get up…nd open his luggage…

**Tarika** - hmmm theek hai…dn she hold skirt nd pulled little upward… looking at Abhi changing his shirt…

She was trying to apply medicine on her oozing wound but as it was so painful…she didn't get courage to apply medicine…she knew very well that it gonna hurt badly...Abhi changes his clothes nd move towards her…

**Abhi** thinking - _main jaanta hu Tarika tumse nai hoga ye_…dn then he stand there nd looking at Tarika…

**Tarika** realize that he is watching him…so she tries again to apply medicine but as she bring cotton swab close to her wound…she stops…

**Abhi** move close to her nd raises hi eyebrows - may I…

**Tarika** give him cotton…Abhi smiles nd take that from her hand…nd than apply antiseptic nd look at her face…she pulled her skirt little upward…Abhi touch cotton at her wound nd she flinched her leg….

**Tarika** place her hand on his shoulder tightly - ahhhhh Abhi….

**Abhi** - bas…bas ho gya…nd he applied bandage on it…nd at same time…

**Voice** - suniye bhai sahab…

**Abhi** look at Tarika - dekhen kaun aya hai…nd he went outside…

**Abhi** - g kahiye…

**Man** - hum sab yahan bonfire karne lage hai…aap aur bhabhi g bhi a jaiye…yehi gana bajan aur masti karenge sab..

**Abhi** look inside nd than at him -g aap chaliye hum log bhi ate hain…

**Man** - ok jaldi ayega…nd he left…nd Abhi came inside…

**Abhi** - Tarika…wo bahar bonfire karne lage hain…hame bulaya hai…

**Tarika** look at him - chalte hai…lekin…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - lekin kya Tarika…agar tumhe nai jana to its ok…tum rest karlo…bas aaj tumhe thori...thori pareshaani hogi…kal to hum wapis chale jayenge…

**Tarika** hold his hand lightly but hesitates - baitho…baitho Abhi…

**Abhi** surprised on her behaviour nd feels happy nd he sits on bed… **Tarika** open first aid kit again nd sit near him - tumhare…tumhare baaju par bhi chot lagi hai…dekho khoon laga hai shirt par…

**Abhi** look at his left arm - are ye kaise….dn he realize when he move down from cliff…sharp branches of tree nd other tear his arm…but at that time he didn't feel any pain as his only aim was to save Tarika…nd he speaks - nai…wo theek hai Tarika…choti si to hai…rehne do…

**Tarika** didn't speak anything nd remove scissor nd about to cut piece of his shirt fastly without taking his permission…nd then hold his arm tightly…Abhi shocked on this…

**Abhi** trying to remove - are Tarika…Tarika ye kya…meri nayi Shirt…nd **Tarika** give him anger look nd he lowers his volume - nai shirt…k… koi...koi baat nahin…

*at this time they forget that they were not talking to each other…but as they realize they again become same…who want to destroy any lovely relationship like this*

**Tarika** smiles a bit nd apply antiseptic on his wound… he feels pain too, flinched but didn't show much…nd Tarika understand very well that he is trying to be strong…

**Tarika** apply bandage there...nd then left his arm dn speaks rudely - change karlo shirt abb…

**Abhi** took sigh - ok…Thanks nd he changes his shirt…Tarika too changes her clothes nd they came out of tent…

She wore lovely blue satin dress…

**Abhi** stops her hesitates - Tarika…bahar…bahar thand hai…shawl le lo…

**Tarika** nodded her head in yes nd remove shawl form luggage nd wrap around her…dn they came out…

Delighted to see bonfire nd all…they sit outside where some chairs were placed around…5 couples were sitting nd enjoying there...some were doing barbeque there…A man came with his wife…it was the same who helped Abhijeet while he was trying to save Tarika…

1st couple - **Tarika** nd **Abhi**…

2nd couple - **Renuka** nd **Amit**…

3rd couple - **Jyoti** nd **Hemant**…

4th couple - **Mansi **nd **Aditya**…

5th couple -** Shradhaa** nd** Deepak**…

**M1** - are aiye bhai sahab…kaise hain aap….aur Bhabhi jee theek hai abb…

**Abhi** smiles - jee theek hain wo…nd he forward his hand- I am Abhijeet…Sr. inspector CID Mumbai

**M1** - wow to aap CID officer hain…khushi hui aaapko yahan dekh kar… dn I m Amit…aur ye hain meri wife - Renuka…

**Renuka** - Namaste bhai sahab…aap bhi yahan honeymoon par aye hain kya…nd she look at Tarika…

**Abhi** hesitates - jee…ye hai meri wife Tarika…

**Tarika** wave her hand to Renuka - hi…

**Abhi** get busy in talk with that man nd Renuka with Tarika…

**Renuka** move towards her - hello…m Renuka… aap bahut lucky hain… aapke husband ne bachha liya aapko…

**Tarika** feels gud in hear this - g…thanks…

**Renuka** - u r welcome…waise aapki shaadi ko kitni der ho gyi…

**Tarika** - g abhi do hafte hi huae hain…

**Renuka** shocked - kya bas do hafte…

**Tarika** smiles a bit - g bas do hafte…

**Renuka** - lekin aapko dekh kar to lag raha hai jaise sadiyan ho gyi ho… aur aapke hubby ko dekh kar lagta hai jaise kal hi unki shaaadi hui ho…unhe dekh kar lagta hai bahut pyar karte hain wo….dn Tarika's face expressions changes dn she realizes how she speak - m…m m really very sorry…aapko bura lag gya…

**Tarika** - no…its ok…aapne wahi kaha jo aapko laga…nd she hesitates but speak - aapki…aapki shaadi ko kitne saal ho gye…

**Renuka** smiles - saat saal…

**Tarika** surprised - kya saat saal…aapko…dekhkar…

**Renuka** feeling proud - dekhakar lagta hai jaise kal hi shaadi hui hai hamare…hai na?

**Tarika** smiles - g haan…

**Renuka** smiles- agar pati patni mein achhi understanding ho…ek doosre ki galtiyon ko ignore Karen aur maaaf karna seekhe to zindagi khushaal ban jaati hai…galti to har insaan se hoti hi hai kabhi na kabhi…har insaan mein achhaiyon ke saath kuch buraiyan bhi hoti hain…hame dono ko apnana chahye…lekin maaaf kar dene se agar aapka khoobsoorat rishta tootne se bach jata hai to isme koi harz nahin hona chahye… can u believe…hamare relations khatam hone ki kagaar par the…divorce ke last formalities ke liye hum court mein pahunch chuke the…jab hame realize hua ke hum ek doosre ke bina nahin reh sakte…hame ek mauka aur diya zindagi ne aur hum phir se ek ho gye…aur ye to haare liye doosre honeymoon jaisa hai…

**Tarika** feels better on hear this - oh ye to bahut achhi baat hai…main khush hu aap dono ke liye…

**Renuka** - m sorry Tarika…maine aapko itna kuch keh diya…

**Tarika** smiles - oh its ok…mujhe bura nahin laga…Thanks dn she was looked at Abhi in between talking with Renuka…nd Abhi too get busy with other men but he was looking at Tarika…chori chori…

**Renuka** was noticing this - chaliye hum sab saath mein enjoy karte hain…mere miyan ki aankhne mujhe hi dhoond rahi hain…antakshri khelen…

**Tarika** want to say something but hesitates…but she move towards her husband…

**Renuka** holding Amit's arm - chalo Antakshri khelte hain…uske baad kuch khate hain…

**Amit** - jaisa aap kahen madam…dn they sit together…Renuka invite 3 other couples to join them…nd they all sit together…it was cold outside so couples sit together….holding each other's hand nd arms…shrinking themselves in blankets or sheets…without any hesitations…but Tarika nd **Abhijeet** were looking at each other as it was impossible for them to sit like this…it was not their time now…

**Renuka** looking at them - are aap kyu aise baithe hain…aapki shaadi ko to chand din huae hain…aur aap log aise door door baithe hain…jaise…

**Lady2** interrupts - are wahan cliff par to apne husband se aise lipat rahi thi…lekin yaha kaise door baithe hain jaise jaante hi na ho…nd all other laugh on this…

**Abhi** smiles a bit - g wo…nd he looks at Tarika…Tarika turn her face to other side…

**Amit **too noticing all this so but on seeing them not comfortable he interrupts- are ab bas bhi karo…chalo shuru karo jaldi phir pet pooja karte hain…

**Renuka** interrupts - lekin isme hum couples ki hi team hongi…matlab husband aur wife dono mein se koi bhi apni baari aane par gaa sakta hai…

**M2** - ok done Bhabhi g….chaliye abb shuru ho jaiyae…nd they start…

Aapki baari…k se shuru kijiye…

**Renuka** looking at Amit dn smiles - _**kehta hai pal pal tumse hoke dil ye deewana…ik pal bhi jaane jana mujhse door nahin jana…**_

**Amit** smiles too with love in his eyes - _**pyar kiya to nibhana pyar kiya to nibhana…**_dn all clap on this…

**Abhi** nd Tarika too smiles on this nd clap…

**Renuka** - aab aapki baari hai…dn other couple starts…their name was **Jyoti nd Hemant**…A newly married young couple…

Jyoti get up from chair forward his hand towards her husband - she starts to dance seductively aa_**…jaane jaaaa…a mera ye husn jawaan…tere liye hai aas lagayi…o zaalim a jana…**_nd her husband get up dn wrap his hands around her waist nd he kissed on her lips nd all shocked on this…

**Tarika's** eyes open widely nd a smile came on her face…she blush too nd turn her face downward…Abhi too blushes…

They sat on their chairs nd again hugged each other under blanket…nd everyone smiles on them….

**Jyoti** looking towards Tarika - chaliye aab apki baari hai…

**Tarika** become sad nd look at Abhi nd than at others - g wo…m sorry…

**Renuka** - are nai sorry se kaam nahin chalega…gana padega…nd they start - tik tik 1...tik tik 2…

**Abhi** look at Tarika speaks in low tone - its ok Tarika…agar tum comfortable nahin ho to…

Tik tik 3…tik tik 4…all were saying loudly…

**Tarika** looking at them dn than Abhi…

**Abhi** unintentionally - _**hame tumse pyar kitna ye hum nahin jaante… magar jee nahin sakte tumhare bina…**_

**Mansi **interruptstapping her husband's hand- are cheating cheating…**a** se shuru karna tha…ye to **h** se ga rahe hain…nd Abhi realizes this nd stop…

**Renuka** interrupts - are gaane dijiye na…Abhijeet g aap gaiye…

**Abhi** - nai its ok…ye theek keh rahi hain…

**Aditya** understand n seeing them quite that something in not fine between them…nd he tries to express his words so he interrupts - nai Abhijeet g…aap jo kehna chahte hain keh dijiye bhabhi g ko…hame koi aitraz nahin hai nd all laugh on this…

**Abhi** looking at fifth couple - abb aap shuru kijiye…maine to keh diya…

**Deepak** get up…hold Shraddha's hand nd kiss there…she too get up…dn all clapped on this - main bhi apni marzi se gauga…

**Amit** - chaliye bhai sahab aap bhi pane dil ki bhadaas nikaal lijiye…dn again all laugh on this…

**Deepak** pulled her towards his chest…nd wrapped his arms around her waist….she blushed…

**Deepak** _**- roop tera mastana….pyar mera deewana…bhool koyi hamse na ho jaye…**_ dn he touched her lips nd kissed, everybody claps nd some turn their faces downward…including Tarika nd Abhijeet…nd than clapped…

**Tarika's** mood changes now nd feeling little better nd again turn starts…

**Renuka** looking towards Tarika dn signal her to sing but she nodded her head in no…so she continues…looking at her husband's face - _**tere bina jiya jaye na….tere bina jiya jaye na…bin tere saajna…saans mein saans aye na….**_

**Tarika** feels strange feeling in her heart…nd her eyes filled with tears… Abhi notice this nd he place his hand softly on her hand…dn assured her with eyes…too feeling her pain…she looks at him as if she is complaining - _why Abhi why…kyu kar diya tumne itne achhe rishte ko kharab…kyu hum ye sab enjoy nahin kar pa rahe hain…kyu itne majboor ho gye hum…_

Nd Renuka-Amit finishes their turn…dn all claps…

Than **Jyoti- Hemant's** turn …

**Jyoti** get up again - _**Sajna ji wari wari jauji main…Sajna ji wari wari jau ji main tuhi to mera sansaar hai…**_Hemant get up too nd kissed on her cheek - _**aisa mera pyar hai…aisa mera pyar hai…n they finishes nd sit on chairs…**_

Now its again Abhi-Tarika's turn…

**Tarika** look at them nd than Abhi…all were quite as they were well aware that something is not going well with them…so they all looking at them…

**Abhi** -**Tarika** feels strange…on seeing all staring at them…

**All** - tik tik 1 tik tik 2…tik tik 3…

Tarika looks at Abhi dn than smile…

**Tarika** with heavy throat - _**mujhe teri mohabbat ka sahara mil gya hota…agar toofan nahin ata...kinaara mil gya hota…**_dn she stops remembering that again…and a tear fall from her eye…nd all become serious on hear this nd look at each other faces nd feeling bad for them…

**Abhi** _**- hum bewafa hargiz na the…par hum wafa kar na sake**_…nd he place his hand on her hand…she looks at him eyes filled with tears…

**Abhi** place his hand on her cheek nd they get up…forget that they were surrounded by couple of peoples…

**Author's note** -

So guys hope u enjoy this…dn I know some of u may thinking itni jaldi Tarika ne maaf kar diya…but m sorry if u didn't get what u want to read here…but everyone want to see them together…dn me too…its not possible for me to see them seprate like this…

Thanks for reading this nd plz review it…love u.

Tc.


	9. Chapter 9

***Renuka's** credit goes to my very own - Dk…thanks for idea dear*

Abhi nd Tarika looking at each other nd forget that they are surrounded by others…

_**Do dil mil rahe hainnnn magar chupke chupke….**_

**Abhi** place his hand on Tarika's face softly…dn all couples were looking at them holding their breath…as they all were ready to clap nd cheer up them…dn they were ready to get up from their chairs…

**Renuka** to Amit in excited tone - dekhe abb kya hota hai…

**Amit** look at her dn smile - jo hoga abb achha hi hoga…

**Tarika** hold Abhi's hand…

**Jyoti **open her eyes wide speak in excitement - ae haath pakada... haath pakda…she speaks tapping her hubby's hand…

**Hament** place finger on his lips - shhh…shhh abhi haath hi pakda hai itna khush mat ho….

**Abhi** smiles nd hold her hands with other hand nd tighten the grip…

**Maansi **putting lays in her mouth nd nodded her head - ye log abb pakka kiss karenge…

**Aditya** move close to her face nd rub his hand on her arm dn speak in seductive tone - hum bhi karen….haaannn…

**Maansi **irritates nd move behind - Adu…shhh….dekho unki taraf…abhi kuch hone wala hai…hum baad mein kar lenge…nd again start staring at them…

**Abhi** place his hands on Tarika's arms nd move bit close to her face…

**Shradha** move her face close to her hubby but still looking at Abhrika - Deepak…aab ye pakka kiss karega…

**Deepak** nodded his head in no - nai karega…m sure…

**Shradha** give him anger look - agar kiss karlenge to tumhara kya chala jayega…

**Deepak** - are tum mujh par kyu bigad rahi ho…main to apne experience se bol raha hu…

**Shradhha in anger** - achha…bahut experience hai tumhe in sab mein… dekhta hu tumhe to baad mein…nd she make angry face looking at Abhrika nd than smiles again…

**Abhi** forward his hands to cupped her face…she shivers on his touch… as he was touching her for first time…but he hold her nd ignoring that…

_**O mere sanam…o mere sanam…do Jism magar ik jaan hai hum…ik dil ke do armaan hain humm….**_

Tarika hold his hands tightly - Tarika…mujhe …mujhe kuch kehna hai…

Nd at same time…thunderstorm in sky….showers starts…

**Shradhha** in anger - hey Bhagwaan ye baarish ko bhi abhi ana tha…

**Maansi** - are baarish mein to zyada romance hota hai na…relax…dn they all were looking at them….holding their breath…

Abhi hold her hand nd move his eyes towards others…

**Deepak** - are…ye to ruk gaye…nd all other were surprise…again… when Abhi stops…

**Abhi** - aaj…aaj main aap sab se kuch kehna chahta hu - Shaadi ke bare mein…pati patni ke rishte ke bare mein...nd all start to listen carefully to them...

Ek…ek ladki jab kisi ke saath shaadi ke bandhan mein bandhti hai to... hazaaro sapne lekar wo apni pati ke ghar jaati hai…use apna sab kuch saump deti hai…apne pati par vishwaas hota hai ke wo…wo har…har sukh dukh mein…uska saath dega…har takleef se use bachayega…uski suraksha karega…use sambhaalega….yehi soch kar wo apni nayi zindagi mein khushi khushi kadam rakhti hai…aur ye sab zimedaari ek pati ko nibhaani hoti hai…

aur pati hone ke naate…ye…ye hum logon ka farz banta hai…us khoobsoorat zimedaari ko poori imaandaari aur pyar se nibhaye… uski zimedaari hoti hai ke wo apni patni ka khyaal rakhe…uske swabhimaan ki raksha kare…use suraksha ka ehsaas karwaye ke wo…wo har waqt…har kadam par uske saath hai…

lekin…nd he stop with gulp in throat…nd tears in his eyes…

**All** start to look at each other again…with full love in their eyes for each other…

**Abhi** wipe his tears nd continue - main…main wo badnaseeb hu…jo ye zimedaari nahin nibha saka…main bhool gya ke ek patni…patni hone se pehle ek insaan hai… main bhool gya ke ek patni ke bhi kuch armaan hote hai… use bhi apni marzi se haan ya naa kehna ka haq hai…uska bhi pride hota hai…jise hurt karne ka kisi ko hak nahin hai….main bhool gya ek pati-patni ke rishte ki pavitrta ko…

**Tarika** too has tears nd trying to stop him - Abhi…plz…

**Abhi** look at her nd bite his lip - mat roko Tarika...kehne do aaj…

Nd all hubby log hold their wives' hand with love…nd hold their hands tightly…

**Abhi** continues - main…main apni jaan se bhaut pyar karta hu…nd he look at Tarika….apni jaan se bhi zyada, lekin hamare pyar ko kisi ki buri nazar lag gyi…shayad ye nazar nahin thi… mujhe mere mard hone ke ehsaas ne andha kar diya… hamare pyar mein daraar daal di….main bhool…bhool gya ke ke…patni ke ahem ki raksha karna bhi pati ka hi farz hota hai…bhool gya ke…ek pati patni ka rishta… jis vishwaas aur pyar par tika hota hai wo...wo kabhi tootna nahin chahye…us rishte ki jo maryada hoti hai wo kabhi nahin bhoolni chahye….lekin main…main wo bhool gya…dn he wipe tear from his eye turning his face downward…

Nd all couples have tears in their eyes too…

**Amit** clearing his throat - koi baat naahi Abhijeet…galti insaan se hi hoti hai…nd he look at Renuka…remembering their past…nd than smiles... har kisi ki life mein kabhi na kabhi aise pal a hi jaate hai ke wo maansik taur par kamzoor pad jata hai aur rishte ko bhool jata hai…kabhi haalaat hi hame majboor kar dete hain wo sab karne par jo hum kabhi nahin karna chahte…

**Aditya** - haan apko apni galti ka ehsaas hai yehi bahut badi baat hai….

**Maansi** - hame umeed hai ke apki wife bhi apse bhaut pyar karti hai aur…aapko zaroor maaf kar degi…

**Abhi **smiles bite his lip nd think something than bent on his one knee…

**All** happily - awwwwwwwww…so Romantic dn looking at their partners with love nd again divert towards Abhrika….

**Tarika** too surprise on this as she never expect this from him…

**Abhi** holds her hand….looking into her eyes - Tarika…I...I love u… bahut pyar karta hu tumse…mujhe…mujhe maaaf...maaf kardo Tarika…main jaanta hu main tumhari maafi…maafi ke layak nahin hu…mera gunaah maafi ke layak nahin hai…lekin sirf ek mauka….

**Tarika** smiles with tears nd make him stand nd all clap on this - Abhi…I…

_**Ae mere humsafar…ae meri jaane jaan…meri manzil hai tu…tu hi mera jahaan….**_

Again a thunderstorm…Tarika shivers due to loud scary thunderstorm… Rain increases….dn this time all couples get scared…dn look towards sky…nd than again looking at them…

**Renuka** narrowing her eyes - are age bolo…jaldi jaldi…

**Shradhha **- are maaf karke I love u bol do na…

**Jyoti shouts** - kiss karo na…nd Hemant give a kiss on her cheek…nd she smiles nd blush…

**Mansi loudly** - are baaarish tez hone wali hai….

**Aditya** - to tum kyu itna tadap rahi ho…chup chaap baitho na…

**Mansi in anger** - unki jaan par bani hai…aur tumhe baithne ki padi hai…

Nd heavy rain started…with scary lightening….nd all couples start to run towards their tents covering their heads whatever they can hold…

**Maansi** disappointing tone - ham ja rahe hai…abb to hug aur kiss kar lena plzzz…

**Aditya** looking at Abhijeet dn smile - Abhijeet ji…Good luck…

**Renuka** smiles - aur jaldi se ander chale jana…bimaar pad gye to sara maza bekaar honeymoon ka…nd she move towards her tent…

**Shradha** in anger - huh ye Baarish bhi abhi ani thi…dn the all enter inside their tents…

**Abhi** listen to all of them smile - Tarika…tum….tum kuch keh rahi thi…

Tarika press her lips together nd than turn her face downward….

**Abhi** bite his lip - its...its ok Tarika…ander chale…thandi lag jayegi… baarish bahut tezz hai

**Tarika** nodded her head in yes nd he place his hand on her shoulder softly nd they move towards their tent…

Abhi hold towel nd give it to Tarika…

**Abhi** - Tarika…tum...tum bheeg gayi ho…sardi….sardi lag jayegi…jaldi se poonch lo…

**Tarika **hold towel from his hands dn looking at him think something… dn then remembering Renuka's words on marriage…

**Abhi** knew very well her state of mind…he don't want to hurt her again…but it was the other fact that its best time to speak out…its like Now or Never…so he continues - Tarika…tum...tumne mujhe maaf kar diya….

**Tarika took sigh** - Abhi…wo…wo bura waqt tha…jo nikal gya…main abb…abb use yaad nahin karna chahti…nd she feel again that pain…

**Abhi** too understand her condition -Tarika…tum….

**Tarika** look at his face helplessly - Abhi…main…main chah kar bhi wo bhool nahin pa rahi hu…koshish ki…lekin…nd she place her hand on her face nd tear fall from her eye…

**Abhi** goes close to her nd place his hand on her back softly…nd pulled towards himself…she didn't look at him…dn didn't stop him from doing this…he wrap his arms around her nd hold in his hug softly…

On realize something she remove herself from hug…

**Tarika** in cry tone - m…m sorry Abhi…its not…not possible for me…

**Abhi** bite his lip nd speak softly - its ok...its ok Tarika…relax...samjh sakta hu…tumhare liye ye sab…nd he lace his hands on shoulder - tum…tum baitho Tarika…plz…nd

Tarika sat there…dn look at Abhijeet…Abhijeet give her smiles…

**Tarika** - Abhijeet…thanks aaj….meri jaan bachane ke liye…kab se… kab se kehna chah rahi thi…nd she look on side…

**Abhi** smiles - are…kaisi…kaisi baat kar rahi ho Tarika…isme Thanks…

Thanks kis liye…maine…main tumhari nahin…_**apni jaan bachai hai…**_

**Tarika **look at his face in surprise on hearing apni jaan bachai hai…nd than speak slowly - main…main bahut dar gyi thi Abhi…mujhe laga tha ke main…main kabhi tumse…dn she stops…

**Abhi** - jaanta hu achhi tarah…tum darti ho unchai se…samjh sakta hu tumhare liye kitna mushkil…mushkil time tha wo…aur tumhe kitni takleef hui main samjh sakta hu….aur tumse bhi mushkil mere liye tha shayad…

**Tarika** look at him nd get up - itna mushkil bhi nahin tha Abhijeet…ke main… abb…abb mujhe kuch bhi mushkil nahin lagta aur na hi takleef hoti hai…jitni us din…

_**Zindagi ke safar mein guzar jaate hain jo makaam…wo phir nahin ate…wo phir nahin ate….**_

**Abhi** move towards her…she moves behind...

Thunderstorm nd lightening again…but rain decreases then before…

**Tarika** starts to shiver nd her mind converting again towards outside whenever she heard thunderstorm nd lightening…she feels strange fear dn feeling inside her…

**Abhi** forward his hand nd hold her hand…she tries to remove her hand but he tightens his grip - relax Tarika…kuch nahin karuga main…

**Tarika** stop struggling nd looking at his face…Abhi hold her face in his hands nd move his face close to her…she shivers…hold his arms…he move too close to her - I…I love u Tarika…nahin jee sakta tumhare bina…

**Tarika's** heart beat increases - I …I love u too Abhi…

**Abhi's** eyes filled with tears dn they were looking into each other's eyes…Abhi smiles…Tarika smiles nd blush too…Abhi move his face close to her…nd about to touch her lips….

But at same time…her memory refreshes again nd she remember his face when he tries to r*** her…nd was leaning over her…removing his belt…with anger nd hatred on his face…she immediately move her head behind - Abhijeet…plz stop…

**Abhi** stop immediately nd move behind - m…m sorry…Tarika…plz relax...dn than they both turn their face to other sides in sadness….

**Tarika** starts crying again…covering her face with her hands…

Abhi bites his lip nd again move close to her…hold her hands softly…

**Tarika** came in anger nd hit him on his chest - tum bure ho Abhijeet… bahut bure…bahut zyada bure…kya lagta hai tumhe…tum kuch bhi karte rahoge aur main…main maaf kar doongi tumhe…bhool jaugi main sab kuch…haan….nai Abhijeet…tumne bahut takleef di hai mujhe…bahut… nd she was hitting him continuously on his chest nd arms…nd tears running through her eyes…

**Abhi** didn't say a word nd stand like rock…looking at her with tears...

**Abhi's POV **- main jaanta hu Tarika…tumhara gussa jayaz hai…aur main hu hi is layak…maine apni jaan ko hurt kiya hai…tumhari har saza mujhe manzoor hai…lekin tumhare saath rehkar…tumhare paas rehkar…tumse door rehkar nahin Tarika…

**Tarika** stop hitting him than…start crying nd than hug Abhijeet tightly… breathing heavily…hide her face on his shoulder…

_**Saans mein teriiii saans mili to…mujhe saans ayi…mujhe saans ayi…mujhe saans ayiiii….**_

**Tarika's POV** - main jaanti hu Abhijeet…tumhe apni galti ka ehsaas hai…lekin main itni bhi kohish kar lu…asaan nahin hai mere liye tumhara wo bhayanak roop bhoolna…umeed karti hu dobara kabhi bhi hame halaat aise mod par na laye…aur main jaanti hu galti bhi insaan se hi hoti hai Abhijeet…aur tum ek insaan ho…lekin mat bhoolna ke main bhi insaan hi hu…jise dard hota hai...takleef hoti hai…mujhme maafi dene ki himmat hai…lekin itni mahaan nahin ke dobara maaf kar saku tumhe…

**Abhijeet** smiles…took sigh nd wrap his arms around her body tightly dn than rub his right hand on her head…nd give a kiss on head - Thanks Tarika…Thanks a lot…mujhe meri jaan wapis dene ke liye…

_**Rooh ne chui….jism ki khushboooo…tu jo paas ayi…tu jo paas ayi….tu jo paas ayi….**_

**Author's note** -

Guys…I read ur reviews…some of u want to them together as soon dn romance between them nd few don't want Tarika to forgive him soon…

I was in between what to write or what to not…

So plz review nd tell me did u like this chapter or not…

**Ori143** - I know dear…u did not want her to forgive Abhi so soon…dn m not hurt with ur review…hope this chapter give u some satisfaction;)

**Jyoti** - thanks …m happy that u found ur name here…

**Kirti** **jha** - Thanks that u like songs…nd hope ye apko pasand aya hoga…

**CAT** - thanks dear…dn I think u r the only one to noticed couple 4&5… ha ha gud observation…Cat's eye: P

**Noni** - thanks dear….dn I know its bit awk…anyways…hope u too like this chapter too…

**Kirti** - thanks dear…dn did u like this or not? I know ye utna romantic nahin tha…wait for next…

**SDiva** - thanks dear…yes its hard for me to show them apart like this…

**Rb **- Thanks dear…m happy that it make u smile…

**Dear guest** - m sorry I can't make it so bold that Tarika stop blushing… nd wo sab aur wo *** sorry u can read 143CID -Abhi-Tarika stories (sorry CAT…hope u don't mind :P)

**CID lovers** - thanks dear…I know its hard for all of us nd for me too to see them like this…but hope jaldi dono kareeb aur kareeb a jaye…thanks for like other couples too…

**Fk **- Thanks dear…dn other couples make things easy for them…lekin dekha na…itni jaldi nahin hone di maafi :P happy?

**Cid rocks** - thanks dear…nd yes its too early …don't worry…abb to khush ho jao…

**Abby** - thanks…dn thanks for Renuka too…

**Dk g** - utar gyi aap cliff hanger se ya nahin? Ha ha Renuka's credit goes to u dear…Thanks for ur idea…

**Anjali** - oh ho te kudi ne enjoy kiti meri story…khushi hoyi padke…ha ha…Thanks dear…m happy that u like romantic stories written by me… dn yes sometimes things happen like this…that we never expect in our life…

Te koi gal ni…kar ditte na dove phir to _**do jind ik jaan**_…jaldi hi …nd thanks for ur compliment...

**KK** – Thanks kk for ur pm…hope u like this…jaldi to maafi nai hone di na maine…lekin aakhir kab tak rokti?

**Thanks** Rohan, Smile (will miss u too dear), Jyoti, Swati, Aditya, Ninja, Sonali…

Love u all…Take care nd keep reading my stories…


	10. Chapter 10

**In last chapter** -

**Abhi**- Tarika nd other couples enjoying Antakshri around bonfire…Abhi express his feelings nd tries his best to patch u with Tarika nd he apologies in front of others… other couples were excited too for them…Tarika was about to forgive him at same time heavy rain starts dn all couples run towards their places nd Abhrika move towards their tent…nd Tarika spit out all anger she had for Abhi nd finally she hug her…

**Abb age** -

Tarika holding him tightly shedding tears on his shoulder…

**Abhi** rubbing his hand on her back - Tarika…plz chup ho jao…nd he separate her from hug nd cupped her face in his hands…wipe her tears with his thumbs…than kiss on her forehead nd hug her again…

**Tarika** sobbing - Abhi…kabhi dobara aisa mat karna…main…main tumse kabhi door nahin jana chahti…lekin tumhari aise harkatein mujhe tumse door na kar dein…

**Abhi** smiles -Tarika…abb kabhi aisa nahin hoga…kabhi bhi nahin…nd he kiss on her head again…dn than sat on bed…

**Tarika** rub her hand on face - Abhi…m sorry…meri bhi thori galti thi…main…main tumhe provoke kiya…

**Abhi **in sad tone - Tarika…plz main wo sab dobara yaad nahin karna chahta aur na hi tum use yaad karke apne aapko takleef do plz…

**Tarika** nodded her head in yes - Abhi…hum…yahan se chalen…

**Abhi** look into her eyes - itni raat ko…baarish ho rahi hai…aur phir ye jagah…

**Tarika** - hone do baarish Abhi…mujhe…mujhe jana hai…she was saying as if she wants to feel that happiness in her life again…she wants to feel she is alive...she is in love again…

**Abhi** - nai Tarika…itni raat ko jana safe nahin…subah hote hi nikal jayenge…

**Tarika** - theek hai Abhi…nd she sat on bed…

**Abhi** smiles - kitni khush lag rahi hai Tarika…aur is se bhi zyda khush main hu…dn than he hold towel nd start to rub Tarika's hair…

**Tarika** surprise from this, look at him nd hold his hand - are Abhi rehna do…kar leti hu main…

**Abhi** - Tarika…chup chap baitho…main kar raha hu na…dn Tarika sat again…with smile on her face…dn Abhi finish - Tarika tum change karlo…thand lag gyi to bimaar pad jaogi…

**Tarika** look at him - abhi karti hu…tum…tum bhi change karlo…

**Abhi** - hmm karta hu main bhi…dn they remove their clothes from their luggage…

**Tarika** standing looking on side holding her clothes in hand…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - kya hua Tarika…

**Tarika** - Abhi…wo…dn she turn her face downward…

**Abhi** understand that she is hesitating from changing clothes in front of him…he moves his face to other side - main nai dekhta Tarika…change karlo tum…

**Tarika** - nai Abhi…aise nai…

**Abhi** - to kaise…I…I mean…main…theek hai…main bahar jata hu…

**Tarika** nodded her head in yes nd he came out of tent…

**Tarika** smiles…her happiness was clearly seen from her face…she turn around dn start to change the clothes…at same time a thunderstorm again…nd light gone…she frighten nd screams- Abhijeetttt…

**Abhi** hear scream - Tarika…dn he run inside - kya hua Tarika… hain…chillai kyu…

**Tarika** hugs Abhijeet - Abhi light…

**Abhi** hugs her tightly - a jayegi Tarika…relax…nd he turn on the candle…nd hold it in his hand nd move close to her - she was in satin nighty…tied her hairs in clip…looking gorgeous nd sweet as always…

**Abhi** look into her eyes…she get nervous…dn trembles…..

**Tarika **signal towards candle - Abhi…wo…table par rakh…rakh do… tumhare haath par wax…waz gir jayega…

**Abhi** realize it nd feel embarrass - oh…m…m sorry nd he place the candle on table…

She open her hairs dn Abhi mesmerized to see her in candle light…he move close to her nd hold her hand…

_**Saanson ko saanson men dhalne do zara…saanson ko saanson mein dhalne do zara…**_

she shivers…he pulled her towards his chest…she blushes…nd her heartbeat become fast…

_**dheemi si dhadkan ko badhne do zara**_…

he moves his face close to her…She remove move bit behind…

**Tarika** - m…m sorry…dn turn her head downward…

**Abhi** goes close to her nd hold her hand…

_**Lamhon ki guzarish hai paas a jaye…hummm hum tum….tummm tum hum...**_

She breathed heavily…her hairs were covering her face…he move his hand n fix hairs behind her ear…than he place his hand on her face again…her eyes become wet…

_**Salvatein kahin…karvatein kahin…phell jaye kajal bhi tera…**_

Than he touches her forehead with his lips…she shivers nd hold his hand…than he look into her eyes…than he touches her lips with him nd kiss lightly…

_**Nazron mein ho…guzrta hua khwabon ka koi kafila…**_

Than he places his hand on her waist nd pulleld towards him as there was no air between them…

_**Jismo ko rooho ko jalne do zara…sharmo haya ko machalne do zara…**_ Tarika shivers again dn place his hand on his chest…he place his hand on her nightly nd open the knot…She shivers nd hold his hand nd blush…

_**lamhon ki guzarish hai paas a jaye…hum…hum tum…**_

she move away from him…he move towards her dn wrap his arms from backside…he kiss on her neck…she flinched…

_**Choo lo badan…magar is tarah…jaise surila saaz ho…**_

than he removes her strap…she place her hands on front…

_**Aanchal ko seene se dhalne do zara…shabnam ki boondein phisalne do zara…**_

He than lift her up in his arms…nd than move towards bed…

_**lamhon ki guzarish hai paas a jaye hum tum…**_

lie her gently…she was looking at his face she closes her eyes tightly…

_**saanson ko saanson mein dhalne do zara…dheemi si dhadkan ko badhne do zara…lamhon ki guzarish hai pas a jaye hum tum…**_

sudden that scene start to come again in front of her eyes…he leaned over her…dn move his face close to her…she opens her eyes widely…nd as he was about to touch her lips…she immediately place her hand on his chest…in order to stop him…

**Tarika** teary voice shout- Abhi plz…plz stop…

**Abhi** narrow her eyes - relax…relax Tarika…Tears start to run from her eyes…Abhi pat her cheek nd get up - Tarika…plz relax…

**Tarika** place her hand on face nd turn her face to one side nd hold pillow tightly…her pain was clearly seen in her helplessness nd in her tears…

**Abhi **was looking at her with tears too nd he bite his lip…he pick blanket nd put it on her body nd sit beside her hold her hand - m…m really sorry Tarika…dn wipe her tears with his thumb nd kiss on her head… than rub his hand in her hairs…

**Tarika** teary voice - Abhi plz…tum so jao…m fine…

**Abhi** teary tone too - Tarika…ye takleef sirf tumhari nahin meri bhi hai…meri wajah se hai…is liye plz mujhe mat roko…nd he hold softly in his hug…

**Tarika** sobbing nd separate herself from hug…get into sleep in minutes…

**Abhi** smiling with tears nd give a gentle kiss on her forehead nd than lie beside her…place his hand on her body lightly…she move her face towards him nd than hold his hand….nd they slept like this…

**Next morning** -

**Tarika** woke up nd saw Abhi was not there…she remembers night incident…become sad…she wear clothes properly nd move outside… Abhi was preparing tea…she smiles…nd move towards him nd place her hand on Abhi's shoulder - Good morning Abhi…

**Abhi** smiles - are uth gaye membsaab…lijiye chai pijiye….

**Tarika** smiles nd sit beside him…

Their neighbour couple was Renuka nd Amit…they too look at them nd smiles…

**Renuka** - lagta hai sab theek ho gya dono mein…

**Amit** smiles - haan lag to aise hi raha hai…nd she wave her…nd move towards them…

**Renuka** - hi Tarika…how r u?

**Tarika** look at her nd move towards too - m fine…kaise hai aap?

**Renuka** - main bilkul theek hu…aapki raat kaisi rahi…

**Tarika** look at Abhi nd than blushed a bit dn than become sad…

**Renuka** smiles - aapke chehre ki raunak bata rahi hai ke aapke beech sab theek ho gya hai…

**Tarika** - g…ho gya theek…aur aapko thanks kehna chahti hu mujhe advice dene ke liye…it works…

**Renuka** - are plz…thanks keh kar sharminda mat kijiye...agar meri advice ki wajah se aapki dooriyan kam hui to is se zyada khushi ki baat aur kya hai…main bahut khush hu aapke liye….

**Tarika** - main…main bhi…dn she blushed…

**Renuka** laughs - chaliye aapke miyan g chaye ke liye intezaar kar rahe hain aapka…jaiye…main kabaab mien haddi nai banugi…

**Tarika** laughs nd she left from there…dn Tarika move towards Abhijeet…dn then they enjoy tea with snacks…

After that they meet all other couples nd left from their towards their resort…

**Author's note** -

Guys hope apko ye pasand aya hoga…dn next chapter will be last but not least :P

Thanks a lot to all of u…for reviews on last chapter…m happy that u like other couple dn their talk too….

thanks for reading this nd plz post reviews for this too…


	11. Chapter 11

**In last chapter** - Abhi nd Tarika confess their love for each other after Abhijeet apologies infront of other couples…than they share some romantic moments but that ruined when Tarika haunted from that horrible incident dn said Abhi to leave her alone but Abhi said- its their problem not her problem nd as he is responsible for all this he will help her to fix it…which soothes Tarika…nd next morning they took leave from there after saying gud bye to all couples nd left for resort…

**Abb age** -

Abhijeet nd Tarika returning towards their resort…Abhi was driving with a smile on his face...

Abhi look at Tarika looking outside the window…he saw a happiness on her face…he place his hand on her shoulder…Tarika look at him nd smiles…he pulled her towards himself…she place her head on her shoulder…nd place her hand on his chest nd closes her eyes…Abhi kissed on her forehead…

**Abhi** - Tarika…tumhe yahan achha laga na…

**Tarika** - hmmm…achha laga…mujhe Renuka ji sabse achhi lagi…

**Abhi** - haan achhi thi wo…baaki to sab bachhe lag rahe the...

**Tarika** - hmmm…

**Abhi** looking at her through eye mirror - Tarika…tumhe neend a rahi hai…tabiyat theek hai tumhari…

**Tarika** - theek hai Abhi…bas aise hi…dn they pass through the same temple nd heard that Ghanti sound again…

A smile appears on their faces…

**Abhi** - Tarika…irada hai to roku…chalna hai phir se bhaag ke…

**Tarika** - nai Abhi…m feeling tired…himmat nahin hai jaane ki…

**Abhi** - chalo kuch der araam karo tum…thori der mein pahunch jayenge hum…

**Tarika** - theek hai Abhi…dn she trying to sleep…

but after sometime she remember something nd immediately move behind…took big sigh nd than place her hand on forehead rested her head behind…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes…speak in worried tone - Tarika…theek ho tum…

**Tarika** - main theek hu Abhi…need some rest nd she closes her eyes…

**Abhi** think something nd bite his lip - theek hai Tarika…waise bhi hum pahunchane hi wale hai resort mein…rest karna jaake araam se…

**Tarika** mumbled - hmmmm theek hai…

**Abhi** smiles nd concentrate on driving...each resort after 35 minutes… Abhi stop the Qualis…look at her…she was sleeping…

**Abhi** softly - Tarika…Tarika utho pahunch gaye hum…he speak place his hand on her shoulder…dn she scared nd get up with jerk…

**Tarika** worried tone - kya…kya hua nd she look outside…

**Abhi** softly nd worried tone - relax Tarika…koi bura sapna dekha kya…

**Tarika** - bura sapna…haan…nai…nd she wipes sweat from her face…

**Abhi** bite his lip nd thinks for sometime nd speak - relax…dekho pahunch gaye hum…chale ander….

Tarika nodded her head in yes dn came out…

**In resort** -

Abhi dn Tarika entering inside nd staff welcome them…

**Manager** giving them bouquet - welcome Sir…welcome Ma'm…aap dono ko dekh kar lag raha hai ke aapne achha waqt bitaya ek saath…

Abhrika smiles and looking at each other…

**Abhi** - thanks…aapne itna kiya hamare liye…ye…ye wakai hi hamare liye bahut achha raha…hame yaad rahega hamesha ye…

**Receptionist** - dekha maine kaha tha na ma'm…ye aapki zindagi mein naye rang bhar dega…hame khushi hai ke aap wahan se khushi khushi laute hain…

**Tarika** smiles - thanks aap sab ka…nd after sometime they move towards their room…

**In room** -

After taking shower…they ordered nd eat lunch lunch in their room…

**Tarika** was looking normal…sitting on sofa holding magazine which was recently give to her by receptionist as Tarika was looking for that….in her one hand nd remote in other changing channels continuously…

**Abhi** was continuously observing her he speaks - Tarika…tum pareshaan lag rahi ho…plz…batao kya baat hai…

**Tarika** smiles - kuch nahin Abhi…

**Abhi** goes close to her nd take magazine softly from her hand nd place it on table nd than hold remote too than hold her hands softly…and Tarika didn't try to pulled her hands back…

**Abhi** look into her eyes - Tarika…plz batao kya baat hai...tum chupa rahi ho kuch…nd he cupped her face in hands…

**Tarika** hold his hands - kuch nahin Abhi…sa…sab theek hai…nd turn her face towards TV…

**Abhi** turning her face towards her - Tarikaaa…tum mujhse jhooth nahin bol sakti…plz batao kya baat hai…kyu pareshaan ho?

**Tarika** sadly - wo…wo Abhi…pata nahin kyu…yahan ate hi mujhe… mujhe phir se ajeeeb sa feel hua…itna achha nahin lag raha…

**Abhi** smiles - Tarika…agar tumhara yahan mann nahin hai to hum…hum Mumbai chale wapis abhi…

**Tarika** nodded her head in no - nai Abhi…its ok…main abhi kahin nahin jana chahti plz…kuch der akele rehna hai mujhe…

**Abhi** pat her cheek - jaisa tumhe theek lage Tarika…nd he move his face closely to her face…she scared a bit nd he kissed on her forehead nd than left - Tarika…tum rest karlo thori der…tumhe itna stress nai lena chahaye…plz so jao thori der…phir bahar chalenge shaam ko…

**Tarika** smiles a bit - m fine Abhi…dn she again pick up magazine in her hands nd start to turning pages roughly…

**Abhi** bite lip - Tarika…main…main thori der bahar jake ata hu…Daya ko phone karke haal chaal pooch lu wahan ka…

**Tarika** look at him nd hold his hand tightly - ok Abhi…jaldi ana plz…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes…confused about her behaviour but smiles - a jaunga jaan…tum khyaal rakhna…nd he remove his hand, place her hand on her lap nd came out of room…nd move towards lobby…

**In lobby **-

**Abhi's** **POV** - Tarika ke chahere par saaf dikh raha hai ke kahin na kahin abb bhi uske dil mein dar hai…wo khush nahin hai…dn he bite his lip - ye sab meri wajah se ho raha hai…kya haalat ho gyi Tarika ki…abhi kuch der pehle usne mera haath pakda zor se…lag raha tha wo dari hui hai…kuch kehna chahti hai…pehle kitni khush thi jab yahan pahunche the hum log Shimla se…aur abb…sab kuch kitna badal gya…kaise nikaalu Tarika ko is sab se…Bhagwaan plz help me…he speak looking upward…

Nd his mind diverted towards voice…man sitting behind him talking on phone…

**Man** - is baar aisa karuga ke jitne paas aye hain…us se kahin zyada door ho jayenge…wo uski shakal tak nahin dekhega dobara…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes dn trying to see him with corner of his eyes…

**Man** continues - Unhe camping par akela chod diya ke jashan mana le thori der…baad mein to phir hamesha ke liye unhe door hona hai…

**Abhi** - ye awaaz…jaani pehchaani si lagti hai…aur ye kiske bare mein baat kar raha hai…dekhna padega…kahin hamare….bite his lip dn he get up move towards that side nd narrowed his eyes on seeing him - are ye to wahi hai…jo us din apne kutte ko ghuma raha tha…baad mein bhi dikha tha ek do baar…ye yahan kya kar raha hai…zarur kuch gadbad hai…

**Man** saw him too nd get up nd move towards him - are aap…kaise hain aap…aur apki wife…nd he forward his hand towards him…

**Abhi **look at his hand nd than hold lightly nd left after sometime - aap to yehi kahin rehti honge na aas paas…to abb...aap yahan kaise…maine pehle bhi ek do baar apko yehi aas paas ghoomte huae dekha hai…

**Man** smiling - are yahan ana mana hai kya…waise ye resort mere cousion ka hai…to main yahan ata rehta hun…aur aap kya Police mein hai jo aise poochtaash kar rahe hain?

**Abhi** bite his lip in suspicion - oh…shayad mujhe koi galat fehmi hui hogi…m sorry…wasie m Sr. Inspector Abhijeet, Mumbai se…

**Man** - oh khushi hui aapse milkar…tabhi main poochu aap itni poochtaash kaise kar rahe hain…ha ha achha laga aapse milkar…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrows - aapne apna naam nahin bataya abhi tak?

**Man** - oh m sorry…g mera naam Vijay hai…

**Abhi** bite his lip - khushi hui aapse milkar…

**Vijay** - g mujhe bhi bahut achha laga…us din to hamare baat hi nahin hui thi…

**Abhi** nodded his head in yes…feel bit heaviness in head, check time nd than look at him - excuse me…mujhe…mujhe jana hoga…

**Vijay** moving behind - no problem nd Abhi move towards his room…

**Abhi** biting his lip thinking about him - ye zarur kuch karne ke chakkar mein hai…mujhe iska pata lagana hoga…nd sudden he feels dizziness… ye…ye mera sar kyu bhaari ho raha hai phir se…dn he shake his head in jerk…than open the lock with key nd then enter inside…looking for Tarika who was sitting on sofa staring at TV…Abhi narrow his eyes - ye aise kyu dekh rahi hai…nd he slowly move towards Tarika - Tarika… Tarika kya hua…hain….he place his hand softly on her shoulder…she scared…nd jerked his hand away…

Tarika's eyes wide open dn get up from sofa…looked lost nd scared… than immediately she lunged towards fruit basket nd pick up knife in her hand nd pointed towards Abhijeet…

**Abhi** shocked - Tarika…kya hua…ye…ye kya kar rahi ho…

**Tarika** - I will kill u Abhijeet….dn she attacks on him but Abhi immediately hold her hand tightly…

**Abhi** trying to snatch knife from her hand - Tarika…chodo Tarika…kya ho gya tumhe…chodo… chodo ise Tarika…dn he got succeed in taking knife from her hand with little struggle…

**Tarika** not looking in her senses…she hit him hardly…dn Abhi was about to fall…

**Abhi** - ise kya ho gya achanak se…nd he hold Tarika from her waist dn hold her arms tightly with other hand…

**Tarika** shouts - chodo…chod mujhe Abhijeet…

**Abhijeet** throw her on bed nd leaned over her - shhh Tarika…. relax… relax Tarika…relax…nd he rub her hand on her head…though she was struggling….but settles after sometime dn than become unconscious… **Abhi** left her…with worried on his face - ise hua kya achanak se… pareshaan to pehle hi thi thori si…kahin stress ki wajah se to nahin… nd he bite his lip - nai zarur kuch hua hai mere peeche se…nd he look at Tarika's face dn feel bad for her…than look at TV…isme to serial a raha hai…aisa to kuch nahin dekha lagta…nd he move towards where she was sitting…magazine…kahin isme kuch ulta seedha to nahin dekh liya aur dar gyi…magazine padh rahi thi ye…dn he pick up the magazine…dn start to turn the pages…but sudden his mind diverted when heard her sound…n throw magazine on table…lunged toward her…nd sit close beside her…looking as leaned over her…

**Tarika** was gaining consciousness by placing her hand on her forehead - ahhh mera sar…nd she was trying to get up…saw Abhi too close to her…she scared - hato…hato Abhi….dn she hit him hardly…

**Abhi** move towards her nd place his hand at her forehead - leti raho Tarika…relax…kuch nahin hua…plz shaant ho jao...tumhe araam ki zaroorat hai…

**Tarika** weak tone - Abhi…tum…dn she remembers something… main… main yahan….she speak found herself at bed…

**Abhi** smiles - kuch nahin jaan…bas zara si tabiyat kharab ho gyi thi tumhari…relax nd he stop…

**Tarika** place her hand on rt. temple - aahh…pata nahin kya ho gya tha mujhe…nd she look at Abhi - maine…maine kuch galat to nahin kiya Abhi…

**Abhi** place his hand on her cheek - nai zyada kuch nahin…bas main shaheed hote hote bach gya aaj tumhare haathon se…

**Tarika** shocked - kya Abhijeet…aisa kiya maine…

**Abhi** narrowed his eyes - Tarika…kya…tumhe sach mein kuch yaad nahin…

**Tarika** feeling weakness - n…nai Abhi…

**Abhi** smiles - its ok….ok Tarika…shayad thakaan ki wajah se ho gya hoga kuch…nd he bite his lip…place his hand on her cheek -Tarika… tum… tum plz kuch der araam karo…main ata hu thori der mein..

**Tarika** - theek hai Abhi…jaldi ana…

**Abhi** smiles - bas yu gya aur yu aya…aur tum bahar mat niklna…kuch bhi chahye to order kar dena…jab tak main nai ata yehi rehna…

**Tarika** smiles - ok Abhi…don't worry…

Abhi place her hand on her stomach softly nd then get up - bye Tarika…

Tarika smiles nd wave her hand - bye Abhi…

**Abhi** move towards carpet n pick that magazine up nd than came out of room by shutting the door…

**Author's note** -

Thanks for reading this nd plz review for it…


	12. Chapter 12

**In last chapter** -

Abhi nd Tarika returned from camping happily…Tarika behaves upset Abhi…he move towards Lobby nd saw a man who were discussing something fishy…Abhi goes to him to know whats he is upto…That man introduces himself a Vijay nd said that he is cousin brother of this resort's owner…

Than he return back to his room but shocked when Tarika attacked on him with knife nd somehow Abhi calm down her dn she get unconscious nd found that she was about to kill Abhi nd she didn't remember why she reacted like this…Abhi's detective mind doubt on something dn he pick the magazine nd came out of room by instructing something to Tarika…

**Abb age** -

Abhi came out of resort nd then drove his car towards somewhere…dn came after one hour…face was burning in anger…

**Abhi** holding magazine in his hands move towards reception dn than throw it in front of manager's table…

**Manager** looks at him - k…kya hua Sir…

**Abhi in anger** - ye magazine mere room mein kisne pahunchai…

**Manager** - Sir…magazines waigra to sab…customers order karte hain to saath wale newspaper or book stores se late hain…aur apke room mein to ye…bell boy dene gya tha…

**Abhi** - bulao us bell boy ko abhi…

Manager calls bell boy…

**Bell** boy - g Sir…aapne mujhe bulaya…

**Abhi** signalling towards magazine - ye magazine tum deke aye the mere room mein…

**Bell** boy - g…g Sirrr nd he move behind nd than run fast outside…

**Abhi** - ae…ae rukkk nd he run after him…dn caught him easily -bol…kyu bhaga…HAINNN…he speak holding him form collar…

**Bell** boy - sahab wo main…main…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes in anger - ye main main kya laga rakhi hai…HAIN…

**Bell** boy - wo…kisi ne paise diye the mujhe…

**Abhi** - kisne…

**Bboy** - mujhe nahin pata sahab…bas ye kaam bola tha karne ko…

**Abhi** - sharm nahin ayi tumhe ye karte huae…Hain…

**Bboy** bent down nd hold his knees - maaf kardo sahab…galti ho gyi…

**Manager** came there too - Sir…aa plz bataiye to sahi hua kya hai…

**Abhi** - ye aap apne is bell boy se poochiye…is magazine mein isne kya lagaya tha…poochiye is se…he shouted holding magazine in his hands…

**Manager** narrowed his eyes at magazine nd than at bell boy - kya lagaya hai tumne is par…

**Bboy** - mujhe 20 hazaar mile the sahaab…ek chemical mere darwaze ke bahar rakha tha aur ispar lagakar inke room mein dena tha mujhe…

**Manager** look at him nd move forward nd slap him - sharm nahin ayi tumhe is tarah ki giri hui harkat karte huae…nd then he look at Abhi - lekin isme laga kya hai Sir…

**Abhi** looking at him in anger - ispar hallucinating dawai lagai hai… insaan apna aapa kho deta hai…jab iske panno par laga hua chemical ander jata hai to…Police a rahi hai thori der mein…wahi poochegi is se kiske kehne par kiya hai ye sab…

**Bboy** - nahin Sir...main sach keh raha hu mujhe kuch nahin pata…kyu fasa rahe ho mujhe…

**Manager** move forward nd again slap him hardly - ek galti ki upar se zubaan lada rahe ho…nd at same time police came there…nd arrest the bell boy…

**Manager** - m very sorry Sir…hamare resort mein apko itni pareshaaani hui…

**Abhi** talk with him nd than move towards his room…thinking - kyu kiya hoga usen aisa…jald se jald pata karna hoga…kya chahta hai wo…kahin wo Tarika ko koi nuksaan to nahin…nd he open room with key dn then enters inside...bite his lip - Tarika…Tarika kahan chali gayi…he fastly move towards washroom but she was not there…move towards balcony…door was opened…he became panic - Tarika…TARIKAAA… Tarika kahan chali gayi…mana kiya tha use maine bahar na jaye mujhe bina bataye…tabiyat bhi to theek nahin thi uski…aise kaise ja sakti hai….he remove his cell nd dial her number…phone was ringing in room…he found that on Sofa…his heartbeat increases every second passes…looked everywhere nd then came out of room…run towards reception…

**Receptionist** looking at him - Sir is everything…

**Abhi** interrupts shouts - kaun gya tha mere room mein…hain…meri wife kahan hai….

People gather there…Manager too came with other staff…

**Manager** move towards him - kya hua Sir…

**Abhi** in anger -is resort ke maalik ko bulao…mujhe abhi ke abhi us se milna hai…BULAO USEEE…aur baaki staff ko bhi bulao…dn he dial Police number again….

**Manager** -abhi…abhi bulata hu Sir…dn he dial his number nd told him to come there soon…

**Abhi **to staff - tum logon mein se… jo kuch bhi pata hai kisi ko...batao…aur sach sach batana…nai to kisi ke liye bhi achha nahin hoga…nd then he move towards manager - Vijay…Vijay ko bulao…wo resort ke maalik ka cousin hai na…baitha rehta hai yahan…bulao use bhiii….he was boiling in anger…

**Manager** narrowed his eyes - kaun Vijay Sir? Aap kiski baat kar rahe hai…hamare Sir ka koi rishtedaar yahan nahin hai…unki poori family to America mein hai Sir…

**Abhi** - kya kisi Vijay ko nahin jaante tum log…hain…sara din wo jahan baitha rehta hai aur kisi ko pata nahin kaun hai wo…CCTV hai na…recording nikalo abhi is waqt…

Manager arrange recording within minutes nd then they watched…

**Abhi** pointing finger towards him - ye….ye aadmi Vijay hai…

**Manager** - nai Sir…hum ise nahin jaante kaun hai ye…

**Abhi** shouts - NAI JAANTE KA KYA MATLAB HAI…HAIN…ek ek ko ander daalunga agar Tariak ko kuch bhi hua to…tum sab log…sab log mile huae ho…chodugi nahi kisi ko….dn at same time police came there…dn start questioning from everyone…

**In a dark room** -

**Tarika** tied with chair…open her eyes slowly…lookin around room struggling to remove herself - kahan…kahan hu main…kaun ho tum…kya chahte ho…she speak to man standing infront of her - chodo…chodo mujhe…

**Man** covering his face with cloth…only eyes were visible - chod doonga…mujhe tumse kuch lena dena nahin hai…main to bas tumhe dard dekar…us Abhijeet ko tadpana chahta hu…tadpate huae dekhna chahta hu use tumhare liye…bahut pyar karta hai tumse…koshish to ki thi maine utm logon ko door karne ki…lekin phir se tum dono ek ho gaye…

**Tarika** - kya…kya dushmani hai tumhari Abhijeet se…kyu alag karna chahte ho tum hame…

**Man** - dushmani…dushmani bhi pata chal jayegi waqt ane par…dn he remove knife nd move towards Tarika…

**Tarika** - agar tumne kuch bhi kiya na…Abhijeet chodega nahin tumhe…

**Man** - saamne maut khadi hai aur mujhe dhamki de rahi ho…nd he place knife on her neck - tumhare tukde karke bhejuga na Abhijeet ko…kitna royega tumhare liye wo…zara socho…kya halaat hogi tumhe aise dekhkar…

**Tarika** thinking - Abhijeet mere bina jee nahin payega…toot jayega wo…kya hoga Abhijeet ka…she got scared on thinking all this nd speaks in scared tone - nahin…plz mujhe mat maarna...plz chod do mujhe… jaane do mujhe…

**In resort** -

**Abhi** sat on side in sadness nd disappointment - kahan hogi…kis haal mein hogi Tarika…kyu gya use main akela chod kar…mujhe nahin jana chahye tha…agar use ek kharoch bhi ayi na…to aag laga doonga main is resort ko…dn tear fall from his eye…

**Author's note** -

Guys sorry for short update…next will be long nd last update….thanks for reading this nd waiting for ur reviews…take care


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note **- Guys m again on suspense :'( nd I already told before m not gud at all in crime nd suspense…lekin pata nahin kyu panga le liya maine…to plz jaisa hai padh lo achhe bache ban kar…

** **Guys plz read again from Unknown part…I do major changes due to some reasons….hope u like this too****

**In last chapter** -

Abhijeet checked that magazine nd found that there was some chemical traces on magazine which leads to some change In Tarika's behaviour…

Abhi caught that bell boy who did this for money on order of unknown person nd handed him to local Police…then later he found that Tarika is missing...he found her everywhere dn finally call Police again…they start investigation…dn Tariak was kidnapped nd tied at unknown place…nd tear fall from Abhi's eye on fear of losing his jaan…

**Abb age** -

**Abhi** - Tarika…kahan dhoondu main Tarika ko…nd he get up…dn move towards police who was investigating there…a Police inspector came towards him…

**Manager** too move towards him - Sir…ek baat batana chah raha tha main…ek hafte pehle ek waiter tha yahan par…1-2 din hi aya tha…lekin aaj bhi tha wo subah…sab ne socha ke wo dobara aya hai….mere saamne nahin aya wo…lekin usne baakiyon ko kaha ke use dobara join kiya hai…aur subah 10 baje tak tha wo yahan…

**Abhi** shocked - kya itni badi baat apne hame pehle kyu nahin batayi…

**Manager** - Sorry Sir…

**Abhi** in anger - what Sorry? Ab uski photo chahye jaldi se jadi…

**Manager** - g Sir…

**Inspector** interrupts - Sir aap jis aadmi ke bare mein bata rahe hai…uska photos hamne bhej diya hai…jaldi hi hum pata laga lenge uska…aap fikar mat kijiye…nd suddenly phone rangs at reception…

**Receptionist**s pick up the phone - Hello…g…g…dn she put phone on hold nd call Abhijeet - excause me Sir…apke liye phone hai…

Nd everyone's attention move towards phone as somehow they were expecting this…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes nd move fastly towards reception dn pick up the phone - hello…haan bol raha hu…kahan hai Tarika…agar use kuch bhi….theek hai pahunch jauga main…agar use ek kharoch bhi ayi to…nd that person cut the phone….hello….hellooo…

Inspector signal him by raising his thumb…

**Abhi** move towards him - plz jaldi se jaldi pata lagao ye phone kahan se aya hai…

**Inspector** - Sir bas do minute…

**Unknown place** -

**Man** place knife on Tarika's neck nd scratch a bit…which cause some bleeding from her neck…

**Tarika** screams in pain - aahhhhh…..chodo mujhe…plz chodo…

**Man** - a raha hai tera Abhijeet tere liye…lekin wo yahan se zinda nahin jayega wapis…

**Tarika** crying - nai plz Abhijeet ko kuch mat karna plz…bhale tum mujhe maar do…lekin use kuch nahin hona chahye…

**Man** - kaise tadap rahe hain dono ek doosre ke liye…yahan tum aur wahan wo…bahut bahut maza a raha hai mujhe…yehi dekhna chahta tha main…

**Tarika** crying - kyu kar rahe ho tum aise…kyuuuu…dn she struggle to remove herself from tight ropes tied to her hands nd feet which caused bruises nd cuts to her skin nd already bleed from sometime….

**Man** - chup…nai to ye chaku tere pet mein ghused doonga…aakhri baar dekh bhi nahin payegi Abhijeet ko…nd his mind diverted to a voice…he turn backward - oh Sr. Inspector Abhijeet…dhoond liya mujhe…mujhe pata tha…

Aee haath upar…**Police** speak pointing gun towards him…

**Man** - oh to Police uncle bhi aye hai saath mein…ha ha ha ….

**Tarika** look at Abhi - Abhijeettt nd tears run through his eyes…

**Abhi** look at her - Tarikaa….nd he lunged towards her…nd freed her from ropes…remove hanky from his pocket nd place it on her neck - tum theek ho Tarika…hain…maine tumhe kaha tha na kahin bahar mat niklna…kisi ke liye darwaza mat kholna…kuch chaye ho to mujhe batana….kyu nikli tum bahar…

**Tarika smiles** - haan Abhi…theek hu main…aur mein khud nahin gayi thi…

**Inspector** too lunged nd caught that man - hilna mat apni jagah se…

**Man** tries to free from them - ek minute...chodo mujhe…haath nahin lagana…he speaks in daring tone…

**Abhi** remove his gun dn place that on his head - uda doonga yehi main… bahut garmi chadi hui hai tujhe…

**Inspector** immediately hold his hand - Sir…Sir plz aap hampar chod dijiye Sir…dekh lenge hum ise…

**Man** evil laughs - ek min…itni jaldi kya hai…udane se pehle dekhna nahin chahoge kaun hu main…

**Police** man holds his cloth on face - a beta main utarta hu tera ghoongat… nd he remove cloth from his face….

**Abhi** shocked on see his face - TUMMM?

**Inspector** looking at Abhijeet - aap jaante hai ise Sir…

**Abhi** bite his lip nd pointed is finger towards him - tum to jail mein the na…

**Man** - haan jail mein tha main…ek ek din gin raha tha…roz yaad karta tha use…jaan de di usne tumhare liye… aur tum…tum yahan is doctor ke saath…honeymoon mana rahe ho…jaise hi mujhe pata chala ke tum log Shimla gaye ho…sehan nahin hua mujhse...maine koshish ki bhaaagne ki…aur us din tum logon ko Mumbai airport par dekha…peeche lag gya tumhare….

**Inspector**- abb tu phir se jayega ander…aur is baar bhaag nahin payega beta…

**Abhi** in anger - VARUN…mujhe bhi dukh hai Maya ki maut ka…lekin uski jaan ke liye main zimedaar nahin hu…wo khud ayi thi mere age… mat bhoolo usne koi kasar nahin chodi thi mujhe pagal banana mein… usne mujrimo ka saath diya tha…aakhir mein usne sirf pachtap kiya apni galti ka…wo bhi apni marzi se…uski saza tumne Tarika ko kyu di… KYU aag lagai hamare zindagi mein….HAIN….

**Varun** teary angry tone - meri behen ki tumhari nazron mein koi keemat nahin… usne tumhare liye JAAN DE DI APNIII….meri aankhon ke saamne usne dam tod diya aur man kuch nahin kar saka…KUCH NAHIN KAR SAKA MAIN….

**Abhi **shouts - **CHUPP**…tum apne irade mein kabhi kaamyaab nahin ho sakte samjhe… maine nahin kaha tha wo jaan de mere liye…

**Varun** laughs - ha ha...kaamyaab nahin ho saka…ha ha…zara dekho apne aap ko aur Tarika ko…wo Vijay…mera aadmi tha…uski madad se main Tarika ko iske room se gayab kiya…

**Abhi** - kyu kiya tumne ye sab…

**Varun** - main tum dono ko barbaad karna chahta tha…

**Tarika** looking at him in shocked position - iska matlab wo sab…nd she look at Abhi…with tears in her eyes…

**Abhi **looking at him - kya mila tumhe ye sab karke…

**Varun **opens his eyes wide - SUKOON…Sukoon mila mujhe…

**Abhi** had tears in his eyes nd was boiling in anger - lekin dekha…tum pahunch gaye wapis jail mein…aisi saza milegi tumhe iski…

**Varun** laughs - main bas tumhe dard dena chahta tha…bhale main pakda gya lekin mujhe is baat ki khushi hai thori der ke liye maine tumhe tadpaya to sahi Tarika ke liye….ha ha aur tum kya samjhte ho...tum log aye ho mujhe yahan trace karke…khud kiya maine phone wahan…main chahta tha aur jaanta tha ke tum log mujhe dhoond loge…aur mujhe iska koi afsoos nahin hai…

**Inspector** holding him from collar - chal uth beta…abb tumhe jo dard jail mein milega na…wo tu kabhi nahin bhool payega…nd he throw him towards constables - le jao ise…daal do jail mein…shayad ise mental…iske saathiyon ko bhi dabochte hain kahan tak bhagenge wo…aur ise shayad mental Asylum jana padega…nd they caught him nd move towards Police van…

**Inspector** - we r so sorry Sir…hamare shaher mein aapko kitni takleef sehni padi…kaise kaise logon se pala pada apka…

**Abhi** - are nai yaar…iske jaise log to har jagah hote hai…don't worry…

**Inspector** - G aap theek keh rahe hai Sir…main niklata hu…Vijay aur us waiter ko bhi pakdte hain…aap log bhi chaliye…ye jagah safe nahin hai Sir…dn he left them alone…

**Abhi** holding Tarika from her arms who was crying place her hand on her face - Tarika…theek ho tum…

**Tarika** hide her face in his chest - Abhiiii….nd she cried holding his arms tightly…

**Abhi** rub his hand on her hairs - relax Tarika…abb main a gya hu na… sab theek hai…nd he seprate her from hug…

**Tarika** looking into his eyes sobbing - Abhi…

**Abhi** cupped her face - shhh shhh Tarika…maafi tumhe nahin mujhe maangni chahye…jo kuch bhi hua wo….nd he stop

**Tarika** - nahin Abhi…maine bhi…

**Abhi** place his hand on her face - Tarika abb plz wo sab yaad mat karo plz…bas ye yaad rakho ke abb sab theek hai…gham ke badal chat chuke hai hamare upar se…abb sirf khushiyan hi khushiyan hongi…nd he hugged her again…nd they left for resort…

**After one hour** -

Abhi nd Tarika moving towards their room…after Tarika's dressing…nd other legal formalities…dn Tarika was feeling better now…both were looking happy…dn they enter inside their room…

**Abhi** - li jiye madam…pahunch gaye hum…he speak locking the door…

**Tarika** hold his arm tightly - Abhijeet…main bahut khush hu…aisa lag raha hai Sir se koi bahut bada bojh utar gaya ho…

**Abhi** - haan Tarika…mujhe bhi aisa hi lag raha hai…he speaks cupped her face in his hands…looking into her eyes…

**Tarika** hold his hands tightly nd blushing - Abhi…I love u…

**Abhi** smiles - I love u too jaan…nd he forward his face close to her face…she closes her eyes holding her breath nd he kiss gently on her forehead…

**Tarika** opens her eyes - Abhi…mujhe aisa lag raha hai sab kuch pehle jaisa ho gya hai…hum abb poori tarah se saath hain…aur hame koi alag nahin kar sakta…

**Abhi** - haan Tarika…aaj main bhi aisa hi feel kar raha hu…nd he hugged him tightly again in his arms…she place his hand on his chest nd closes her eyes...

**Tarika' POV** - itne dino main kitna kuch ho gya…pehle Abhi ne mere saath wo sab….nd she stop with heavy throat…aur uske baad ye…jo bhi hua usme hum dono ki hi galti thi…lekin maine maaf kardiya Abhi ko…ek galti to har insaan ko maaf hoti hai… khair all is well if end is well…main bhi koshish karugi ke dobara hamare beech aisa na ho jaha ek doosre ke ahem ko thes pahunche aur baat is had tak badhe….

**Abhi's POV** - Tarika ne mujhe maaf bhi kar diya tha…lekin phir bhi dil mein ek baat kaanta banker chubh rahi thi ke main apni jaan ko itni takleef di hai…main nazren nahin mila pa raha tha Tarika se… lekin aaj mujhe meri jaan wapis mil gaye jiske dil mein mere liye abb shayad nafrat nahin hogi…main poori koshish karuga Tarika ke dil aur dimaag se wo dar hatane ki…use wo sab yaad hi nahin karne doonga…

**At 9pm** -

Abhi nd Tarika finish their dinner in restaurant…dn than came back to their room…change their clothes dn than watching movie sitting on sofa…in their night dresses….still hesitating getting close to each other…

**Abhi** looking at Tarika who was sitting besides him with little gap between them…

_**Khoobsoorat hai wo itna…saha nahin jata….kaise hum khud ko rok le raha nahin jata….**_

Abhi move bit close to her …she feel little awkward…dn look at him…

**Abhi** wrap his arm around her nd turn her face towards him - Tarika… relax…Tarika smiles…

_**Chaand mein daag hai ye hum lekin….raat bhar dekhe bina usko raha nahin jata…**_

Abhi place his hand on her cheek nd move towards him nd cupped in his hands…

**Tarika** hold his hand nd her hearbeat become fast on his touch…he move his face close to her dn touch her lips lightly…she immediately hold his shirt…he than kiss her with passion…nd seprate after sometime till they r out of breath…

_**Jo mera ho nahin payega…is jahaan mein kahin….rooh banker miluga usko aasmaan mein kahin….**_

**Abhi **look into her eyes….she blushed nd turn her eyes downward…

He place his hand on her back nd make her lie on sofa…she lie hesitatingly…he leaned over her…nd place his hand on her shoulder dn

She feels uncomfortable nd her face expressions changes into fear…Abhi understands nd get over from her gently…Tarika too get up with tears in her eyes…

_**Pyar dharti par farishton se kiya nahin jata…khoobsoorat hai wo itna saha nahin jata…**_

Abhi place his hand on her cheek nd smile…she too smiles…Abhi pat her cheek - its ok Tarika…sab theek ho jayega…

_**Aankh mein kaid kiye baitha ik haseen lamha…jab main is neend se jaaguga toooo… dillll tootega…**_

Tarika nodded her head in yes dn turn her face downward - Abhi hugged her tightly nd rub his hand don her back – sone chale Tarika…subah jaldi niklna hai…

**Tarika** - hmmm Abhi…sote hain…nd she get up…

**Abhi** - aa ek minute…he hold her hand…

**Tarika** look at him - kya hua Abhi…

**Abhi** bent little nd pick her up in his arm…

**Tarika** - Abhiiiii…nd she wrap her arms around her neck…

_**wo mujhe khwab koi kyu dikha nahin jata….khoobsoorat hai wo itna saha nahin jata….…**_

**Abhi** move towards bed nd make her lie there dn than cover her properly with blanket…kiss on her forehead nd than lie beside her…she move towards him nd place her head on his chest…nd they sleep hugging each other….

**Next morning** -

They check out with bitter dn sweet memories nd left for Mumbai with happiness on their faces….

**Author's note** -

So guys this was THE END of this story…hope u like it…and many thanks to all of u who supported me during this nd encourage me to write more and more…love u all…take care.

Kd.


End file.
